


Mother Magic Intervenes

by HimiTsu25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Fic, M/M, OP Mother Magic (OC), Top Harry Potter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimiTsu25/pseuds/HimiTsu25
Summary: Mother Magic had always favored her creatures. So, when one of her children unknowingly called her for help there had been little doubt about what she would do.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 375





	1. Introduction and Chapter One

**Prologue**

Magic was alive. The muggles might not realize it, but magic was always alive; thrumming in the skin of every human, creature, and animal. It pulsed through every beating heart and ran through the roots of the earth. It hummed alongside the wind and filled the air. It gave life to the plants and aided them in blooming, in providing beauty and properties to heal and injure. 

The majority of muggles weren’t aware. Some had an affinity for it; unknown but felt. Those muggles often brushed it aside. Named it a miracle, a figment of their imagination, perhaps adrenaline depending upon what occurred, maybe even a religious experience.

Wizards and Witches though? They knew. Mother Magic was alive. Magic worked with gravity to keep them atop the earth. Magic helped heal and purify souls just as much as anything else. It helped provide life and power. Magic aided wizards and witches by allowing them to borrow her abilities; borrow magic.

For magical creatures though? Oh, Mother Magic embraces creatures like they were her own child. Cradled them in her arms with such care that part of her very existence helped the soul strengthen and grow. Mother Magic never abandons her creatures for they are the embodiment of her existence. Mother Magic cared for all living things, be it human, animal or plant. Oh, but Mother Magic favored her creatures.

It was unfortunate that humans could no longer trace the existence of magic. It was disappointing that wizards and witches had forgotten where they took their power and strength from. Most of all, it was heart-breaking that her creatures had forgotten their mother.

But it mattered not to Mother Magic. No, she understood that her existence is hard to perceive, that time has moved for too long and her presence has not been seen. Stories were scarce and what once were the truth have been labeled legends and myths. She was a superstition, a thing that is alive and yet not sentient. Mother Magic understood.

She understood and she’d accepted her role as a watcher; a silent guide and a being not directly meant to intervene with what Earth has kindly kept safe for her.

And yet while she understood, she could not completely separate herself from the lives of those that she favored. She loved all living things, but her children… she could not stop herself from answering their call.

She couldn’t help but lead a coven of vampires to shelter or aid sirens with their hunts for their men. They were starving, after all. Nor could she stop herself from helping basilisks hide and sleep. Oh, basiliks were old and tired and she couldn’t not help but make sure they rested; safe and away from disturbance.

She couldn’t help but turn a blind eye to the feedings of arcomentulas or provide more answers to centaurs or make sure that ghouls do not stumble upon unforgiving wizards or witches. After all her ghouls have always needed their mother more so than her other children. They were a bit simple-minded, you see.

She was a mother. Could anyone blame her for interfering with the lives of her precious children?

Mother magic tried to limit how many she aided. She’d long realized the will of her children and how it no longer much mattered if she was there or not. They had grown and developed exceedingly well. It had always been her wish for them to be independent from her and so she only came to their side when she knew they’d perish without her or if they called.

It is with this thought that we start our story.

Mother Magic found herself in the Wizarding World of Great Britain because for once in all her existence, she’d been called by one of her children so fiercely.

He was a beauty, one overlooked by humans, wizards and creatures simply because he was so different from any of them. Not quite muggle, wizard or creature, but instead a combination of all three. Raised to be a muggle with the potential to be a great wizard, but with a core so unique that Mother Magic could scarcely believe it.

Mother Magic wouldn’t have thought such a creature could exist, but there he was.

Severus Snape not only existed, but he cried a mournful song - one that loudly begged Mother Magic to aid him find his ultimate end.

A message that Mother Magic heard only too clearly.

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1:**

> _ Witch Weekly _
> 
> _ Most Charming Smile Award: Harry Potter _
> 
> _ Image Taken: XX/XX/XXXX Location: St. Mungos _
> 
> _ Do you see that smile? Ah, wizarding photos continue to take my breath away especially when it features a handsome young man giving out the most charming smile that has ever been bestowed to any witches or wizard’s eyes. Ladies, is it really a wonder that Mr. Harry Potter would grace our pages? After all, it was only a matter of time before young Harry Potter could be considered the most wanted Bachelor. That’s right ladies you heard that right, it has been confirmed! Single and quite ready to mingle. Just imagine waking up to that charming smile every morning. Indeed, magical. _
> 
> _ The photo above was taken just outside St. Mungos only last week. Mr. Potter, it seemed, was seeing a patient out of the facility. Oh, it’s a wonder truly that I haven’t faked an illness just to be on the receiving end of Mr. Potter’s tender, loving care. While Harry Potter remains elusive among reporters, sources close to Mr. Potter say, that the young man is currently not in any relationship. Although not actively looking, our sources disclosed that Mr. Potter is most captivated by eyes that reflect one’s soul. Eerie or absolutely romantic? _
> 
> _ Charlene Periwinkle _

  
  


‘How absurd, Charlene Periwinkle. How truly absurd.’

“Severus, have you read the recent articles about Mr. Potter? Fascinating isn’t?” Minerva smiled, letting out a most absurd sound that definitely resembled a giggle.

“Minerva, I was not aware that you fancied them young or that you were a subscriber of Witch Weekly.”

“Oh Severus! I meant only that despite Harry’s obvious distaste for being in the paper, it seems inevitable that his face is printed at the front page anyway. I’m sure come the new year, we’ll be confiscating our fair share of Mr. Potter’s charming smile from various witches.” Minerva sat in the nearest seat across from the headmaster.

“I quite agree, should that come to pass, please, throw them in the fire once confiscated. I do not need dozens of Mr. Potter’s face littered on my desk for perusal.”

Minerva laughed, “While true, imagine the many disappointed faces of our students should they hear the fate of their magazines. Nevertheless, I shall inform the other professors that confiscated material with Mr. Potter’s handsome face be thrown in the fire, Headmaster.”

“Ah, I’m sure our students will much prefer to see me in person.”

“Harry!” Minerva stood from her seat to give the young man a hug. “I was just telling Severus about your charming smile!” Teased Minerva, “You know how Severus is; he pretends to not like you.”

Snape sneered at the words and turned a distasteful gaze towards Harry. “Mr. Potter, I assume you’ve been shown your quarters?”

Harry smiled, it was odd to hear his professors address him as part of the staff. He had worked at St. Mungos for three years, but just a few months ago he had received a missive from one Severus Snape offering him a position as the resident healer of Hogwarts. He’d not question the offer in the least. When he’d studied to be a mediwizard instead of an Auror, he’d planned to somehow end up in Hogwarts. Hogwarts after all was still home.

He had replied with a formal acceptance letter thanking the headmaster for the opportunity to fulfill Madam Pomphrey’s loyal service. It was all very professional and Harry Potter wondered briefly if it wasn’t awkward. After all, he knew some very intimate details about Severus Snape and yet they’d not seen much of each other at all, much less so spoken in person in quite a long time.

In the end though it seemed neither of them would be mentioning Snape’s _almost_ last moment on earth. It was just as well really, it was in the past. Everything that needed to be said was already said and everything remained unsaid was understood.

Minerva excused herself in a matter of minutes after some animated discussion about each other’s well being. She needed to make sure that everyone in the castle was slowly getting situated. The headmaster was responsible for a lot of things, but so was the deputy headmaster, which just happened to be her. After formally welcoming Harry into the staff she left and excused herself.

“Well Mr. Potter, do you have any preliminary inquiries about the staff or your responsibilities?”

Harry looked at the headmaster, Severus Snape, huh… It was fascinating to see the man look so well kempt. His hair was tied in the back after seemingly letting it grow the past few years, it looked presentable and a lot less greasy. Due to perhaps no longer needing the potion that helped protect his hair from potions fumes. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts meant that he probably didn’t spend as much time in front of a cauldron. The lines in his face, the dark circles under his eyes, they were all seemingly fading, as if his youth was returning to him. The end of the war, it seemed, did wonders for the headmaster’s appearance and perhaps even his mood. His usual sneer seemed less menacing.

Harry shook his head at the question as he admired the headmaster, “I’ve read the manual and have re-taken my oath as a healer to better present the privacy of our students and staff. I also spoke with Poppy and will most likely continue to receive instructions until she leaves. She’s making the transition a lot smoother and easier for me, albeit I feel as though she is reluctant to let go.”

Snape nodded his head minutely, “You are also well aware by now that you have responsibilities in re-stocking the potions? I would hope that over the years and with your training as a healer that you are more than qualified to restock them? Should you have a desire to, it is also permissible for you to attain the aid NEWT Level students to help you with some potions. Horace and myself are also here should the situation be dire enough. Poppy will likely show you my personal potions lab for such occasions. I never quite thought I’d ever say this Mr. Potter, but please feel free to come and go to the potions lab whenever it suits you.” The grimace in his expression was not subtle but he continued on ignoring Harry’s grin. “I simply request that all potions and cauldrons held in stasis not be disturbed. Such potions may be mine or perhaps Horace’s. It should also be understood that under no circumstance should a student be permitted to enter my personal lab.”

Grin still wide and bright Harry replied, “I assure you headmaster, I’m no longer abysmal when it comes to potions. I shall take care when I am in your lab.”

“See that you do.”

Before Harry stepped out of the office he eyed the headmaster again, his potions professor, the headmaster of Hogwarts. It was surreal. Only because Snape looked quite suited behind the mahogany desk. There was something about the way he sat in the chair and perused the parchments that had Harry reeling. Perhaps it was simply because the last clear memory he had of Snape before today, had been the day he’d been suffering from Nagini’s bite. Or perhaps the reasoning was simply, Harry had never noticed that Severus Snape was not so bad to look at, especially when those intense onyx eyes held his so assuredly.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry tried not to stop and stare at every wall he passed or glide his hand across every banister in the moving staircases, but it was hard to reel in the urge. It was comforting to know that Hogwarts had not only survived but seemed to be thrumming with pleasure. It housed new students yearly and was still one of the safest places in Great Britain.

It welcomed him when he entered. He was sure of it. Hogwarts had always been his first home and at times it felt like it always will be especially now that he’s returned.

He couldn’t help but imagine his 11 year-old self; how giddy he’d be had he known he’d live in Hogwarts even after his schooling had ended. Such a thought brought a pleasant warmth inside him and gave reason for him to smile.

Harry couldn’t wait to be part of what made Hogwarts safe.

Harry made his way to the infirmary, his feet following a path well remembered. Poppy will have probably waited for him. She had been adamant that he familiarize himself with the infirmary. Today they were meant to focus on the familiarizing himself with where to find appropriate tools, potions and equipment. Tomorrow he was to learn how to maintain stocks, request for materials and other such necessities. The process was both long and tedious it seemed.

Apart from learning the physical placements of the infirmary he needed to learn about those in his care. His third day was spent going over medical records of all staff members. Poppy assured him that it was up-to-date but reminded him that next year he would be responsible for keeping up with new information. The staff was not required to see him, but as the resident healer most often felt it was convenient to see him instead of making a trip to St. Mungos or a private healer. After all he had made an oath as a healer that all medical disclosures and knowledge cannot be shared without consent of the concerned party.

Poppy assured him jokingly that the staff were adults and were aware of their own health risks. He was informed however that some professors were sensitive to certain ingredients and potions or preferred certain ones over others.

Harry understood that should there be a need for him to see one of the staff in a healer-patient capacity that they would fully disclose their medical history and in the event of an emergency he had access to their files.

On the fourth day of his stay at Hogwarts Poppy and he reviewed the files of students that were considered to be a concern. There were students that had a prescription for pain-relief potions, while other students had allergies to certain potion ingredients that could prove to be fatal. Some students had a bad habit of coming in pretending to be hurt or in pain to get out of their classes. There was one female student who would be coming into the school year 3 months pregnant. Harry had been informed that he would be required to oversee the girl and teach her to use a glamour to hide evidence of her pregnancy to limit her chances of being  ostracized. Another set of files were larger. It was eye-opening and it made Harry wonder about what Poppy had seen and known during his own time at Hogwarts.

“These are the files of all students that need nutrient or replenishing potions. Every year we have students from abusive backgrounds. All of whom have been removed from their abusive homes. Some need to be closely monitored while others can be monitored from a distance.”

Harry eyed the stack. So many files, so many students. “They are safe now?”

The rustle of papers stopped, “Don’t worry Harry, I’ve always monitored the health of all Hogwarts students closely. Those that are in dire need of help often require visits to St. Mungos. Currently, all students in these files are a mild case. They’ve either been removed a long while ago or were not severely injured. Most of these students were starved not on purpose, but because of poverty.”

Harry read the instructions for students that had been starved and he eyed the instructions so closely, so intently that Poppy had moved beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

> **Nutrient Potions and mild replenishing potions will be provided by the current mediwitch or mediwizard in employment. All potions must be delivered to the house elves in charge of catering and food no later than Sunday afternoon weekly. Potions will be mixed-in the student’s food or drink; charmed to attract the student’s palette in order to administer it properly. Students with a mild case need not be informed that they are taking potions. Students with severe cases, must consume the potion in the privacy of the infirmary with appropriate supervision.**

“I’ll teach you the charm before the students arrive. It falls to the elves to do it, but on occasion the resident healer is asked to help.”

Harry stared at the instructions. Vernon and Petunia never beat him. He was spanked as a child and hit on the bottom, but he was never abused physically. Food was withheld from him as punishment sometimes and he’d go hungry, but nothing so severe as having needed to be hospitalized from it. He wanted to ask if Poppy had monitored him, if his food had been charmed to make it more appetizing for himself, if the food he’d eaten were mixed with potions, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out. He was curious, but more so than that there was a nervous fear at the edge of his mind.

Poppy squeezed his shoulder, “You were always such a sweet boy Harry. The elves favored you too. It was in the treacle tarts.”

His heart tightened then seemed to relax all in the span of a second. It made sense now. He’d enjoyed the taste of those tarts and part of the reason had been he’d always felt so energized when he first took a bite. It made sense now, the tarts never gave the same feeling anywhere else. It was a shame he’d never known Poppy was behind the improvement in his health as a child. It was a blessing to know now.

“Thank you.”

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

On the fifth day he learned the charm that was used to make the food appetizing for students who needed to eat foods and drinks that had potions in it. Poppy disclosed the students that needed to be monitored and showed him several spells that would work for monitoring student health, revealing ailments and injuries, and he was taught charms that proved to work well if he wanted to monitor or check a larger group of students for ailments and injuries. Finally, he was shown the rest of the student files; all 849 files. Learning the filing system later that afternoon was perhaps one of his more dreary days. Harry hated paperwork.

Finally, it was Sunday night. He and Poppy had just finished delivering all the potions to the house elves and were free to enjoy the night until students returned tomorrow evening. Harry was both excited and nervous.

He wondered what great adventures were in store for Hogwarts students this year and what part he'd have in it now that he's all grown. It was a relief that Voldemort was long dead. He wouldn’t be the center of death defying stunts and crazy adventures this time around. Now, he could simply watch and enjoy life.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tomorrow students would be returning and another year will have passed wherein Severus lived to tell his tales. This night though wasn't meant for weaving tales that captured heart or intrigued the minds. No, tonight was meant to be spent like those silent nights, alone and distant.

Nights when Severus wondered why he liked to torture himself. He didn’t fancy himself a masochist, mostly because he didn’t derive pleasure from any kind of pain, but it stood to reason that if he actively pursued things that hurt him that he wanted the pain, did it not?

If he wasn’t a masochist then why would he repeatedly return to the top of the Astronomy Tower and relive the death of Albus? Times like tonight Severus would fall prey to his weakness and sit at the edge of where he had murdered his mentor and friend. Tears didn’t fall from his eyes, it never did, but he’d indulge his heart and look out in the distance. He imagined Albus’s smile morph into one of pain and surprise. He imagined the fall; had the man been scared or had he simply waited for the end? Severus sometimes could almost feel the fear that must have gripped the man until he remembered that he’d used an Unforgivable curse. The headmaster was dead before he fell off the tower. Yet knowing that for certain never seemed to stop the many various scenarios that flitted through his mind about the death of Albus.

The wind this high from the ground was strong. Not enough to make his balance waver precariously, but enough to keep him wary. Severus gazed at a point in the distance. He always did and just like every time he found himself looking down below.

What must it be like to fall from this height?

It would be so easy to just...fall.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mother Magic was a sentient being, but she did not have a corporeal form. She was the wind and the sky. The air that was breathed in and released. She’s everywhere and nowhere. She just is.

Just the same, she just knew. Severus had called to her and when she’d realized who the cry had come from she made sure to put all her focus on the being that desperately needed her. She watched from a distance; unseen but so aware of the man. Severus Snape was dying; it was just a matter of time before he breathed no more.

Mother Magic can’t be blamed for wanting to fulfil the wishes of all creatures. After all, she is the mother of all things and she so favored her children.

_ A/N: I don’t know where I’m going with this. _


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape, former Death Eater, Renowned Potions Master, and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shifted as the bright rays of the sun filtered through the curtains.

Albus always made the job look so seamless, so easy. There were no Dark Lords to battle, no Boy Who Lived to train or protect, no rehabilitated Death Eater to guide and yet Severus found the days exhausting. How had Albus done it all on top of caring for the safety and education of more than 800 students? The paperwork alone in a given day that he had to look through, the amount of floo calls from the ministry or other asking for information about the curriculum or the budget of the school was alarming. Year after year since becoming headmaster Severus wondered if he really wanted to be in this position.

Minerva had already expressed her distaste for being the headmaster and he would, by no means, ask her to take over a job that she had no inclination towards. It wasn’t horrible and it wasn’t like there weren’t parts that Severus enjoyed, but part of him still felt like his freedom was limited, albeit in a different manner. Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts had the same connotation as a saint most days.

No room for mistakes or hesitations and it almost always seemed like he always had to have the answer. He was expected to provide guidance at the same time that he was expected to let students make mistakes and guide their own future. He was expected to run Hogwarts at the same time as letting Hogwarts’ sentient-like magic to make changes and take charge. He was expected to be powerful, but not use or display his magic. With his past, it blurred the lines too. He was expected to represent the light because he was the Headmaster, but not too light because then he’d be trying too hard to look innocent. He could be interested in dark magic, but not too much because then he’d be found guilty. Guilty of what exactly, Severus wasn’t sure. Being a headmaster was contradictory. Or perhaps his own identity made it a contradictory.

But Albus always seemed to fulfill his role. Having him as his predecessor was like filling the shoes of a giant. It’s impossible. Albus had been beyond worthy of his position.

Severus on the other hand paled greatly in comparison. While he was more even tempered, he was still inclined to be horrid. He knew that to be the truth. He had no patience for imbeciles or foolishness. He detested paperwork, mingling and networking.

He had more of an affinity to dark magic than light. He was by no means evil or the next Dark Lord, but neither was he in line to be the symbol of light. Far from it really. He was quick to insult instead of praise. He was better at seeing the bad than the good and quite frankly, he had no aspirations to change.

Severus had only ever known one headmaster and Albus was someone he could never hope to be. Not even close.

He sighed as he went to the restroom. He washed his face, went in the shower for a quick rinse and cast the spell to remove any facial hair. Full beards and mustaches were aplenty in the Snape family, but he never preferred to grow them out. It was just a hindrance. Quite frankly he couldn’t see himself growing one.

As he continued his morning routine and changed to his robes he felt a familiar heat stirring within him. He was a man after all and he was still at the prime of his life. It was a base need, one that Severus fulfilled and enjoyed on occasion, but he’d preferred it if such a need wouldn’t feel like a compulsion when it reared its ugly head.

He wondered briefly how other adults in a boarding school dealt with it, before dismissing the thoughts entirely. It wasn’t a matter appropriate for him to think of. Such things were private, he certainly didn’t need anyone wondering about what he did to alleviate such desires.

Severus entered the kitchen with purpose and on cue his cup danced out of its resting place and allowed a pot of coffee to pour its contents inside of it. Severus sat on the stool facing the island and looked through his mail and the Prophet. Aside from the drivel Rita Skeeter was known for, there were parts of the paper that proved to be important and quite relevant.

As he read, he heard the spoon stir his coffee and lightly tap against the rim to let its contents drip back in the cup. By the time he flipped passed the first page of the Prophet, the cup had gently glided into his awaiting hand.

As he took a sip of his coffee he sighed out a breath of contentment. A cup of hot coffee always made him feel like his worries drifted away even if just for a short moment.

The stirring in his loins abated some after not thinking about it or giving it any attention, but it lingered in the background. A soft buzz in the back of his mind. Perhaps he’d enjoy the company of a witch or wizard this coming weekend. It has been some time since he’s indulged in such things.

Having decided the course of action he would be taking to find some release he focused back on his cup of coffee and took time to read the paper in the silence of his rooms.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

His robes billowed out dramatically as he turned a corner. He did not smile nor did he frown as he took note of the rising sun and the shadows it cast in the courtyard. He didn’t reminisce of fond memories or grow nostalgic at the sound of the birds chirping or felt contentment at the thought of a new day. Neither did he hope for a good day. Such a thing was futile. The day would be good or bad no matter what he hopes for.

Severus for all that he’s accomplished neither felt happy nor bitter about his life. Perhaps that was the saddest thought to have, but Severus wasn’t sad. He wasn’t depressed either. He was alive and that was good. That was all there was to it.

The headmaster walked purposely to his office and greeted the few portraits that were already awake. Once he arrived he settled in and responded to the missives. A few times an owl would swoop in and drop another letter and he’d read through after determining the importance of its contents. If it wasn’t important he set it aside for a later time.

When the clock chimed to indicate it was time for breakfast, he moved at a brisk pace and seated at his place at the staff table. More often than not, he would eat at the Great Hall. It wasn’t because he preferred it. In truth, he’d much rather eat in the privacy of his own rooms, but as the headmaster he felt he needed to be available to his staff during such a casual time. Sometimes, he felt he needed to at least show his presence to the students in a setting where they were more relaxed.

He didn’t stay for the whole time most days because he felt like the staff members would feel incapable of talking freely with their boss right there. He tended to simply show his face for a moment, eat a small part of the feast and head back to his office. Most of the time he had meetings by floo anyway. The Ministry always wanted to know of how the school and its students were doing.

Honestly Severus had wondered whether the frequent check-ins were normal or if it somehow had to do with their mistrust of him. Or maybe it had more so to do with making sure that Hogwarts remained safe from harm. He wasn’t sure, but whatever the reason may be they kept him busy.

Part of being headmaster was also making observations. He visited classes as often as possible. Most of the time he was under a notice-me-not spell so as not to disturb lessons or distract students, but he did it simply to make sure that no one was in need. He trusted his staff wholeheartedly, but part of being a headmaster was making sure that all his employees were doing their jobs correctly and remained appropriate. In addition to that, it was pleasant to see the classes in session.

Part of him misses the student-teacher interactions though an even greater part of him was glad that he didn’t have to deal with them. Mostly, he just enjoyed watching the learning. There was something captivating about witnessing students engaged and actually applying what they’ve learned.

In some ways Severus was certain that he didn’t belong in the classroom. He could never invoke students’ desire to learn. He lacked emotion for sure. Students could never relate to him in a way that made them interested about potions. He didn’t mind. Being a teacher was never meant for him. It was simply a means to an end.

Despite the workload of being a headmaster he rather enjoyed that better. He had more freedom too if he really thought about it. It wasn’t much, but no longer having masters certainly made it easier to move.

He had more time now to simply enjoy brewing if he wanted. Experimenting and creating something new was what he always wanted to do. He wanted to be known for his creations and he was. Sometimes he was asked to speak at the Global Potioneers Guild symposium or conferences. Sometimes he was asked to be a consultant at St. Mungos or the Auror Department. There were times he’d even been recruited by Unspeakables for his knowledge though those instances were a distant blur. He was sure they cast some kind of spell so that he was aware when in their presence, but confused and fuzzy on the details when he was no longer within their territory. That was just fine. 

He couldn’t shake off an imperious curse like someone he knew, but when he’d been under it in the past he was fully aware of what was happening. He didn’t have the strength to shake it, but he had enough awareness to remain himself. Some would say that was worse since he’d be conscious of what was done with/to him, but he liked to think he’d much rather be conscious of how his body was manipulated than be clueless about his body's forced movements.

Severus shook out his thoughts. Such thoughts were better left alone until he was alone. He should check on the newest addition to his staff.

Harry Potter, a healer. He had always assumed the boy would follow through his goal of becoming an Auror, but Severus was kind of… favored this career path for the boy. There was no risk to his life, at least no immediate risk.

He’d spent years protecting Potter, he hadn’t really wanted to keep the boy alive only for him to sacrifice it later in life anyway. Potter, despite his initial reservations, grew up to be an upstanding citizen. The boy, _man_ , had sacrificed enough. There really was no need to remain in the line of fire. Healing was a much better choice in Severus’s opinion. He could still be a martyr in his own way. Saving people seemed to be Potter's thing. He’s a good man. Somebody in the world should be.

If there was anything Severus was thankful for, it was that Harry Potter remained an unwavering presence for future generations.

He’d never admit that to the man of course, but nonetheless he was glad that Potter would remain a beacon of hope for those that will need it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It’s a wonder how many incidents occur in a school. Harry Potter had only been the resident healer at Hogwarts for no more than 3 weeks and already there were already so many accidents. It’s as if the students were competing among each other to see who would visit the infirmary more. Poppy had assured him it was normal, but at times it was almost staggering.

The first two weeks of school were the busiest. It was a blessing that Poppy was staying on until the 3rd month. While she wasn’t available on site like he was, she was available by floo. The first two weeks were absolutely frantic. Students and exploding cauldrons, students with pustules, rashes and even skin discoloration as a result of a spilled potion or allergic reaction. It wasn’t just the first years either. It was across the years.

Don’t get Potter started on flying lessons. Broken bones, fractured wrist, sprained ankles. Harry Potter was happy for the advancements of the wizarding world. A spell here, a potion there, and off they were for another death defying stunt or as the case is for most of these students: lack of desire to follow instructions.

‘It’s foolhardy, I say.’ Harry shook his head. Maybe he should find the situation more ironic. He had, after all, done a lot of foolhardy things back in his youth, but Harry liked to think that was different and unrelated to the current dilemma of undisciplined students.

A sound at the turn turned Harry’s attention at the entrance of the infirmary.

“Mr. Longbottom, back again I see.”

Leno Longbottom was a cousin of Neville’s. He was a seventh year at Hogwarts and although Neville had been atrocious at potions, young Mr. Leno Longbottom was actually quite brilliant at it. The only problem though was that Mr. Longbottom was quite an uncoordinated young man. Whether it was walking the corridors or managing the flight of moving staircases, it didn’t matter. The man was clumsy. It was surprising how he managed in his potions classes and excelled in it. Harry would have thought that the young man would be a walking hazard with a cauldron and volatile ingredients. Surprisingly enough, Potions class was the only place Mr. Longbottom could be graceful.

Harry inspected the arm and quickly surmised a strain, nothing more. Lucky for Mr. Longbottom that he’d not need to drink a skele-gro potion. The young man detested the taste and Harry could only agree.

“Mr. Longbottom, would you care to explain how you gained such an injury?”

The young man in question bowed his head. The movement caught Harry’s eyes as he took note of the hint of pink dusting the boy’s cheeks, “I lost my balance when the staircases moved.”

Harry shook his head and with a comforting tap to the young man’s wrist he advised, “Perhaps make sure to be extra quiet when you're on the staircases next time?” 

Mr. Longbottom lifted his head, his expression puzzled, not quite understanding how being quiet would help him, “Quiet, sir?”

Before Harry could explain what he meant a deep and smooth voice sounded from the entrance. Harry looked up to see the headmaster.

Snape had always been admirable despite his nasty personality, but one thing Harry had noticed since coming to be part of the staff was that Snape had a voice that rumbled across his skin. In a very pleasant way. He couldn’t help but appreciate the deep tenor or shamelessly wish he could use the man’s voice as a soundtrack for a lullaby.

“The staircases make a very distinct groan right before it moves, Mr. Longbottom. It might help you to keep an ear out so that you may grab hold of the banister to maintain your balance when you notice it.”

Harry grinned at the headmaster before turning his attention to the now skittish looking boy. Well, some things aren’t all that different.

“The headmaster is indeed correct, Mr. Longbottom. I would suggest trying it the next time you find yourself on the staircases. I’d rather not use all the infirmary’s potion stock solely on your person.”

“Yes, healer Potter. Thank you for your help.” Longbottom stood from the bed he’d been sitting on and faced the Snape and gave a small nod, “Thank you. Excuse me, Headmaster.”

Once the young man had disappeared the soothing voice once again rang out.

  
  


“I don’t quite remember the elder generations of Longbottoms being so clumsy.” Snape drawled.

Harry laughed, “Perhaps it’s a new quirk. A mark of someone that will eventually be brilliant.”

“You think so Mr. Potter?”

“I know so. After all, Neville despite the many and I mean many cauldrons blown up is a renowned herbologist now.”

Snape entered further into the room eyeing Potter as he straightened the bed spread and cast a superficial cleansing charm on the sheets.

“Ah, yes. Collecting rare potion ingredients and cataloging their useful properties and its potential uses. His latest published work is actually in my lab. He was kind enough to send one my way. Quite useful if I may say so.”

Harry leaned against one of the beds as he turned his gaze towards the headmaster, “High praise Headmaster. I wish he was here to hear you praise him so.” Despite the words, Harry knew that Neville had been in contact with Snape more recently than he had. After all, if he remembered correctly, Snape was one of the Potion Masters that Neville had consulted while working on his research. “Have you any need for my assistance?”

Snape shook his head minutely, “No, Mr. Potter. I am simply wondering how your first few weeks have been. Is there anything that might need my attention or any concerns you might have?”

Harry tried to catalogue any major events regarding the students as he took a seat in the farther corner. He made sure to turn his body so that his attention could still be given to Snape and would appear accommodating as opposed to rude. Should the headmaster require his full attention, the man would no doubt say so. He shuffled Mr. Longbottom’s records as he contemplated anything that should be brought to Snape’s attention. 

“I don’t believe so, Headmaster.” Harry glanced up to meet the man’s eyes as he answered, then took up a quill as he updated Mr. Longbottom’s records with the results of today’s visit. As he wrote in the complaint and the resulting treatment, he continued. “Madam Pomphrey has been exceptionally helpful. She was also here during the peak of the school rush. I haven’t noticed anything of concern with the students or otherwise. If I’m honest,” Harry let out a small smile, “I just find myself wondering what Madam Pomphrey must have seen during my time here.”

If Snape was the kind of man to roll his eyes, Harry would imagine he would be doing so now, “It is ironic that you would be concerned about such a thing when Madam Pomphrey used to fuss about having you in the infirmary constantly.”

Harry laughed, “Oh, don’t twist the past. I was not in the infirmary that often. Mind, my injuries and the situations in which caused such injuries may have just been more unique than others.”

Snape raised an eyebrow, “Unique, Mr. Potter? I would say harebrained at best and outright stupidity at worst.”

“I’d say memorable and courageous, Headmaster.” Harry countered with a wide grin. “I think most would agree with me.”

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The weeks blended eventually. Harry became accustomed to making an accurate guess as to who would come to visit. Mr. Longbottom was a frequent visitor, but since his last visit there hadn’t been any staircase related injuries. 

Over the weeks Harry had also found the identities of students that faked illnesses. Harry was however privy to the Weasley products so it was all too easy to detect illnesses that resulted from those. At the same time, Harry was able to detect the Muggleborns that complained of valid ailments, but Harry was quick to detect that those ailments were a product of homesickness. For those students, Harry allowed them a quick reprieve. Sometimes he’d speak to them too before sending off to class with reassurances and small promises of asking the headmaster permission for them to contact their parents.

Working at St. Mungos had been a wonderful job and he wouldn’t trade those experiences for anything, but working with these students was beyond fulfilling. There was a certain sense of pride from seeing the effect he had with his patients here; a better sense of accomplishment. After all, his patients at Hogwarts were patients he often saw. When working at St. Mungos, there were patients he’d never see again or more unpleasant adults that were too stubborn to listen.

There were also less patients that came simply to admire and harass him. There were the occasional giggling girls, but it wasn’t nearly so harmful as some of the more stalkerish women he’d encountered while working at St. Mungos. It also probably helped that his younger fans in the school could simply ogle him during meal times at the Great Hall. Eventually too, his novelty would wear off, being around them so often.

Harry’s robes billowed gently as he walked leisurely in the halls. He smiled at students that he passed by, some he recognized simply as familiar faces, but were unaware of their names. Some he recognized from their frequent visits to the infirmary and some he recognized from Ministry Galas and other such occasions. There were few students in the school that Harry had been introduced to either because their parents worked in the Ministry or were somehow considered to be in the big leagues.

He wasn’t often stopped when he walked the halls, Harry assumed this was because he was the healer. He wasn’t a professor and so these students had no reason to stop him. Any concerns they may have or questions they’d like to ask would probably be better answered in the privacy of the infirmary.

Harry headed toward the potions classroom, a room he’d borrowed for the next hour or so. Seventh years that were wanting work experience had been notified earlier in the year that Harry would be asking for help with brewing potions. Only Newt-Level Students qualified since they were the only ones that had the knowledge and experience to brew the more basic potions that Hogwarts needed with minimal supervision.

Today would be the practical part of their applications. All students submitted a request along with recommendations from their professors. They had been due 2 weeks ago and after reading through all the requests and speaking with the professors that recommended them, Harry had been able to narrow it down to 8 students.

He had spoken to the headmaster just this morning about how many students should be considered for the apprenticeship and how many were actually needed. Eventually, they both agreed that two students with one alternate was a good number.

Among the candidates for the position were Mr. Longbottom and Ms.Jordan. Both of whom had received recommendations from the headmaster. Harry found it rather ironic that a Longbottom had been praised for their brewing ability. Harry wondered briefly if Snape saw it coming. He smiled in amusement.

All 8 students were waiting in the potions lab. Harry smiled as he eyed the work areas of all students. After a few years of maturing there were certain tell-tale signs that Harry looked for from people he would be working with. While these students were in fact still students they would be working alongside him. He didn’t want this learning opportunity to teach them elementary concepts of basic values. He wanted students he could rely on as a working member of society.

Harry wasn’t one for inflating his own ego, but one of the benefits about this sort of apprenticeship was that he had promised that the chosen students would have a chance to receive a recommendation letter, both from him and perhaps even the headmaster if he could be convinced.

Whether Snape agreed or not didn’t really matter _too much._ His name was still widely known among the public. He was revered both as a healer and as a Defense Against the Dark Arts practitioner. He had been a valued healer at St. Mungos and he had helped train Aurors on his off days. He still received calls from both places to do training or consultations. A recommendation from him would more than likely get them past the door, maybe even past an interview if Harry truly sang their praises.

In light of this and for many other reasons, Harry wanted to choose only the best. Harry noticed two students that were still talking as he stood at the front of the classroom. In Harry’s eyes that was strike one. One must always be aware of their surroundings. In addition, where was the respect? The next thing he took note of were everyone’s work stations. The two students that had been talking had none of their materials out and did not seem prepared.

Ms. Longbottom and Ms. Jordan on the other hand not only had their attention directly towards him, but had their potions textbook and a notebook open. There were other students too that while their notebooks had not been opened appeared more prepared.

The two students in the back were still talking and Harry remained at the front of the classroom with a small smile. When seconds passed and neither seemed to stop talking Harry turned his gaze towards them, directly eyeing them. He did not speak, but he was sure the intent of his gaze was clear. 

Harry was a healer, but he had experience being a teacher and trainer. Over the years, Harry had built expectations for himself and those he was meant to train. He had a clear vision for how this would work and he would neither waste his own time or the student’s.

When after 60 seconds the two boys remained ignorant of their situations Harry intervened, “Mr. Warrington and Mr. Montague.”

Both boys smiled sheepishly and stopped talking as they turned towards Harry, “We apologize Healer Potter.”

Harry smiled serenely. Over the years, Harry learned to understand the philosophies Professor Snape must have had while he had been the potions professor. Harry learned from that.

“Mr. Warrington and Mr. Montague, thank you for joining us.” Harry continued smiling, as he poke. He let his gaze meet each student as he addressed them, “As I am sure you all realize this is the first year that the resident healer of Hogwarts will be taking an apprentice. The students I choose to work with me will be students whom I believe not only have the skills required to accomplish their duties, but also have the maturity and values that will help make them an upstanding witch or wizard in the community.”

Some of the students nodded, but again his eyes landed on the two boys who seemed to radiant pride. As though they had already been chosen.

“In light of this, I wish to remind all of you that I have no intention of wasting my time or yours. Your time here is a privilege and not a right. You are here now because you were deemed the best by other professors. You are here now to prove that. You are here for an opportunity to work with an experienced professional, to hone your skills, gain connections and to ultimately better yourselves. I am not looking for a student to coddle. I am looking for a colleague of sorts. Someone I can work with and rely on should there be a need. I do not expect you to be perfect nor to know all the answers, but I do have expectations.”

Harry grinned widely then let it fade slowly to a more gentle, but firm expression, “On that note, Mr. Warrington and Mr. Montague. You are both dismissed.”

The stunned silence made Harry inwardly grin. Harry had learned a lot of things over the years and when it came to training and teaching Harry had realized that he favored Snape’s view more than any others. He had no time for foolishness or out right disregard. Snape had been a teacher, he was required to teach all students. There were no such requirements from him.

The two boys looked at each other then turned to the others in the room before regarding Harry once again.

“I don’t understand, Healer Potter. We haven’t started brewing.”

Perhaps it was cruel and unnecessary. Perhaps he could even give them a second chance or from Harry’s perspective a third chance. However, Harry truly had no desire to worry about proper classroom or professional behaviors, especially something as basic as giving attention and respect.

“Mr. Montague, this apprenticeship, nor work in general, does not start when you brew or take specific action. It starts when you walk in the building, when you enter the environment. Sometimes it starts even before that and sometimes it never stops. As I have stated I have no interest in wasting anyone’s time and I have expectations from everyone I work with. Neither you nor Mr. Warrington was prepared. The time waiting for both of you to give me the attention I required was a time wasted. You chose to speak to each other and disregarded my presence. This apprenticeship is a privilege and rigorous. As such, I will not spend time teaching you values or concepts that you should have already gained.”

Snape had the right idea, his delivery was just harsh. Harry’s learned to be rational and calm in the face of his brutality to the point where most would simply call him strict instead of unfair, cruel or some other such nonsense. Harry learned long ago to not enable bad or unseemly behaviors and actions because they end up becoming habits that can become difficult to unlearn.

“Perhaps you’ll find a different opportunity more suited to you in the future. I shall hope for it Mr. Montague and Mr. Warrington.” Harry nodded towards them and indicated the door.

Harry kept his tone even and firm. There was no room for arguments, because his tone didn’t suggest uncertainty or debate. As he dismissed both of the boys, he turned to the students that appeared to be here for a reason. Those that were perhaps more inclined to be better and saw an opportunity to improve.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The practical part of the application was a success. He had asked students to brew both a Pepper Up potion, which is considered to be an intermediate level potion, and a calming drought. Not quite an advanced level, but certainly more complex than a pepper-up potion. Brewing a calming drought could also be more of a problem since it needed a more precise hand.

Harry didn’t expect any of them to finish today as they had a limited time frame since they had only been borrowing the potion’s class during Horace’s free period.

They would however continue again tomorrow. This prolonged brewing and the goal of brewing more than one helped Harry with his observations. He could see how the student’s organized their time and he could determine which students could successfully cast a stasis charm over their cauldrons.

Despite how it had started, Harry was happy with the results. After the week was through he was sure that he’d be able to see who had the talent and skill and who he was compatible with. After all, part of being able to work efficiently and successfully was being compatible with one another.

Harry walked back to the infirmary to complete the rest of his designated office hours. As he walked he briefly wondered if there would be backlash from having removed two students so early. He should probably inform the headmaster to give him warning of potential complaints from parents. He’ll stop by his office after his hours were complete, he decided firmly.

Harry opened the closed doors that indicated he hadn’t been inside. Nothing was amiss as he entered. No students waiting for attention or treatment. There were no obvious signs or indication that the area had been disturbed, but Harry could feel… something.

The air felt... charged?

Almost as if some kind of magical power had been released in the area.

His instinct as a healer was the first to kick in. Sometimes in times of stress or as a sign of duress, witches and wizards released a burst of power as a way to call for help. A strong localized energy was after all quite noticeable and it was perhaps the fastest and most effective way of getting attention when one needed an immediate response.

Harry scanned the room completely without entering fully. His eyes rapidly took in the state of the infirmary while his own magic scanned the area of possible patients. When nothing was revealed he used what battle instincts and survival instincts he had. The most obvious use of magic was offensive and much like a cry for help the residual magic left after an attack was strong. Leaving an oppressive atmosphere in its wake.

Nothing was amiss. No danger could be seen or felt, but Harry wasn’t convinced. He was a soldier of war and while he’d never been given the title of Auror, he certainly developed the instincts of one.

Something was wrong. He just didn’t know what it was yet. Harry stepped in the room while using wandless magic to close the door softly behind him. Until he was certain, no student would enter. In uncertain situations, it was best to err on the side of caution.

As he stepped closer to his desk, steps still cautions and highly alert and aware of his surroundings he noticed a small addition on the top of his table. There was a piece of parchment sitting atop.

Others might think him paranoid, but he hadn’t been expecting a message. If it had been delivered by an owl the owl wouldn’t have left until it saw him. One could argue it was spelled there, but no one leaves him messages. All of them could reach him much more efficiently than leaving a note and with the added unknown magic humming in the air. He wasn’t going to risk it.

Without moving closer, Harry pulled out his wand and cast several revealing charms and spells that would help remove common curses, jinxes and hexes.

The revealing charms showed nothing of consequence and the spells to remove anything unsavory would have worked. Wand still out, Harry picked up the parchment and unfolded it.

In an elegant and neat script a short message greeted healer Potter.

> “Save him.”

_A/N: I think I’m merging this chapter with the previous one when I next update._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry paced, his thoughts scrambled and unsure. The parchment with the short and rather unsettling message had unnerved him. How was he supposed to help? What did it even really mean? Unsure about what to do and in light of where he was Harry had immediately requested the Headmaster’s presence. Snape had told him the office’s password as soon as he had let the man know he had a concern that needed to be addressed immediately.

As soon as he entered the room, he had placed the note on the man’s desk and proceeded to explain how he had received the message. The headmaster now sat stoically, as if there wasn’t a life in danger somewhere. The man’s lack of reaction wasn’t helping matters. “What the hell is it supposed to mean? Save who? From what?”

Without raising his voice or moving from his seat Snape said, “Mr. Potter. I understand that the note is unnerving, but you must settle down. We cannot have a thoughtful discussion if you are undone.”

Harry could realize the truth behind those words, but his nerves were unsettled. He wasn’t so reckless as he had been in his youth. However, he couldn’t stop his racing heart or help calm his pacing. But at least his magic was harnessed close to his core, he wasn’t shouting and while his mind was trying to process a million thoughts he was at least still aware.

He started thinking of all the students he had seen in the last few weeks since starting at Hogwarts. How many students had he seen, did any of them seem like they needed help? What about students he hadn’t seen? There were so many students at Hogwarts, how was he meant to save someone whose identity was unknown to him?

Harry said as much to the headmaster, “Headmaster, there are hundreds of students here. It could be any one of them. What if they’re in immediate danger? What if I calmed down, but I’m too late to save whoever it is I’m supposed to save?”

“Mr. Potter.” The tone gave Harry pause. The sound brought memories of his first year at Hogwarts; being scolded by his nasty potions teacher except instead of being told he had detention he was being offered tea. “Sit down.”

Maybe it was just Snape had a way of making him feel like an 11 year old sent to the Headmaster’s office for a really bad scolding, but he did as the man said. The silence and the tea that appeared in front of him also helped in calming him down. Taking a small sip also helped. Maybe he was being irrational, but Harry was worried. Harry took another sipped and sighed, “This is mixed with calming drought.”

Snape didn’t answer. Well, it hadn’t been a question Harry thought. He continued to drink the tea, until he downed it all in the last gulp. Without prompting Harry spoke his worries, “I’ve never been asked to help someone and realize I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Harry placed the cup down on the small tray on Snape’s desk. He took a deep breath, “I don’t know who wrote it, “ Harry ran his fingers through his hair, pushing them for a moment before it fell back down in a mess, “I certainly don’t know who it would be about.” His eyes turned to Snape. Snape never looks unnerved. No matter what, Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Severus worked up. It must be nice to have the ability to be indifferent, especially in a situation like this. It was what probably saved his life as a spy.

“Mr. Potter. To help assuage your worries, I do not believe that whoever is in trouble is in immediate danger. I can only conclude that whoever needs saving must be in a position that is not pleasant and could perhaps turn violent or worse in the near future. I say this simply because if someone is helping them, I would assume that if it was an emergency they would use a less passive approach to asking for your help. Don’t you agree?”

Harry nodded mildly.

“In addition Mr. Potter, you mentioned a presence in the infirmary? Based on your opinion and experience was it malevolent magic? Is it still there?”

Harry shook his head no, “By the time I called you the magic had dissipated. I think the trace magic waited for my presence before clearing away. It was strong, but it wasn’t… angry, just urgent.”

Snape nodded, if that was true then whoever is asking for help wanted Potter’s attention. It was easy to conclude considering the missive had been meant for him. He trusted Potter’s judgement. Despite being the younger of the two, Potter probably had more recent experiences when dealing with magical intent.

Magic that could be controlled in such a way would have to come from someone powerful, magical traces didn’t just vanish out of the blue. They faded with time. Knowing the potential power of the one asking for help it seemed only correct to assume that the person needing to be saved needed Potter’s help specifically.

Snape informed Potter of his thoughts to hear his own conclusions.

Harry nodded, “I thought of that in passing. Which is why I thought it was perhaps a student. If it was a student I’d have easier access in healing them since I am the resident healer of the school.”

“You also have to consider what you could offer that others would or could not. It is entirely possible that you were asked because you are the healer, but it’s also entirely possible that you have something, a skill or knowledge that could prove useful to help the student in question, assuming of course that it is a student that needs saving.”

Harry thought of it for a moment. What did he have that others wouldn't, what would make him special? The person needing to be saved must be a student. He agreed with Snape there. He had to assume that if it wasn’t his position as a healer then it was his location. He was a resident of Hogwarts and the only accessible patients are the students and teachers. Through numbers alone there was a greater possibility that it was a student. And if Harry were to think logistically, he’d assume that an adult would be more inclined to ask for help to secure their own safety. Right?

Harry verbally agreed that for now they would assume it was a student. Now, what could he provide a student that other teachers or adults wouldn’t or couldn’t? He was a healer. He had access to the infirmary and everything inside of it. Potions would probably not be the answer. Potions was Snape’s specialty. If the victim or perhaps patient needed potions they’d go to Snape instead, wouldn’t they?

“A student needing potions would go to you wouldn’t they?” Harry asked.

“If it was a basic potion I would think they’d rather ask you, Mr. Potter. However, based on their uninformative note, specialized potion is not what they seek. Hence, I could not help them.”

Harry nodded at the confirmation. Okay. What else? There was his extensive knowledge of healing magic. That was perhaps his specialty when compared to other teachers. He was the only one that had that experience here in the school. If Poppy was here, he would still say the same. Poppy was a healer, but she’d been secluded in the school for a long time. She had even mentioned that she had stopped honing her skills in healing magic as soon as she made the decision to stay at Hogwarts. She was up-to-date theoretically, but not in practice. She mostly focused on pediatrics or healing magic centered on what could be utilized at a school.

Harry let his thoughts pass through his lips so that Snape could hear how he was rationalizing. Snape so far agreed with his conclusions. Assuming it was his extensive knowledge of healing magic wouldn’t that be worrying?

Snape seemed to have read his mind because he interrupted his thoughts before he spiraled down that path, “While we should not rule out the possibility that your unknown patient may be in need of extensive healing, there are other potential reasons for them to come to you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. Prompting Snape to continue in that line of direction, because he had gotten stuck at the thought of healing magic.

“You are Harry Potter.” Well, duh. His expression must have given away his thought because Snape continued in a scolding tone, “You are powerful Mr. Potter. Not just in terms of magic, but also through your name. It’d be far easier for you to sway the Minister of Magic more so than anyone else in Hogwarts or perhaps even in Great Britain.”

Harry’s cheeks colored just a bit at that. While true, Harry didn’t like hearing it nor bragging about it. He didn’t utilize it very often either and when he did he’d like to think it was seldom and selfless. At least he tried to keep that way.

Harry nodded. Perhaps his future patient may be in need of special connections. A custody battle perhaps between the parents? Maybe something related to politics, okay, that could be a possibility.

“And as much as it pains me to admit this Mr. Potter. You have to consider the thought that you were asked simply because they knew of your character.”

Harry titled his head in confusion, “My character?”

Snape nodded, “It is clear to me and everyone that knows you Mr. Potter that you would not turn away from anyone that asks for your help. You would not say no even if your chance of helping was nonexistent. Perhaps that is the only reason.”

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Severus never expected to live longer than Voldemort. He’d answered his summons that day accepting that he’d die within a matter of hours, but that’s not what happened. By some miracle he’d survived. It was rough for a while, a very long while. Many still don’t quite believe his innocence and on bad days Severus couldn’t quite believe it either.

After the war and during a long political battle and a battle against his own demons, Severus was often reminded that the Castle still thought of him as the headmaster and was awaiting his return.

This had a bigger surprise than being alive. In the history of Hogwarts, Severus had no doubt that he was the holder of the title for _Worst Headmaster in Existence_ , if such a thing existed. Severus should have been ashamed to take on the mantle again after the horrors he witnessed, allowed and participated in, but shame was something he never resigned himself to.

Shame was perhaps the one thing Severus didn’t let himself feel. He was angry and disgusted with himself, full of regret, sure, but he wasn’t ashamed of anything he’d ever done, because they had all been decisions that had to be made.

He wasn’t ashamed. Instead, when Minerva had asked him and when the castle called him, he returned. This time, he made sure to protect and serve the way a headmaster was supposed to. Were his actions redeemable? Severus wouldn’t and couldn’t answer that, but it felt like it was only right that he build back up what he had a part in destroying.

It seemed only right to serve the students he'd traumatized, the castle he’d torn down and the teachers he’d pained. Years after that decision, Severus could confidently say he’d made the right choice.

Even more so now.

Severus waited patiently as all of the Hogwarts staff filed in the room. A large circular table allowed everyone to meet each other’s eyes. He’d called the meeting in order to inform all professors about what Potter had disclosed with him. The man was still stressed and extremely worried and while Severus was too, he needed to think logically.

There was no use panicking. Instead, they will simply have to do all that they could until either they were more informed about the situation or until there was a definitive lead on who the potential victim could be.

Potter was of course the first to attend along with Minerva, but it didn’t take long for all others to attend. Once everyone was seated Severus greeted everyone briefly and simply addressed the problem at hand.

“It has come to my attention that a student may be in trouble. An unknown person or persons has disclosed that a student may be in danger. Unfortunately details are scarce. We do not know the danger nor the student that will suffer. Simply that our resident healer has been asked to help.”

The teachers' expression varied, but some that had been here for the chamber's fiasco seemed more than a little concerned and so he was quick to reassure, that at present, no such threat existed.

“Rest assured that Healer Potter is actively seeking out the student and is prepared to help at a moment's notice. He has also already reached out to Healer Pomphrey to review any suspicious medical history among the students as well. This meeting is to ask each staff member to be extra alert. If there are any students whom you feel may be acting differently please send them immediately to Healer Potter for a scan of a quick conversation to make sure they are not in any immediate danger.”

Severus answered questions from each staff member as best as he could, but all he could say at the moment was empty assurances and essentially to inform them that he didn’t know enough about the situation, but that he was working with Potter to assure the safety of any and all students.

“Thank you for your cooperation and your interests in the well being of those in our care. Healer Potter will now go over behavioral changes to watch out for that could be indicative to abuse, pain, or trouble. He will also share charms that will work as non-invasive scans that can be performed on a student to alert you of anything alarming.”

Potter nodded in his direction once he was ready to start and Severus nodded back in acknowledgement. 

Severus listened thoughtfully. Potter was far from a war child and far from the teen he had once been. No long rash or impulsive and no longer so absorbed or insecure that he couldn’t ask for help when he needed it. In reality Potter shone brightly. He was intelligent and kind.

He’d said it in passing and perhaps nonchalantly enough that Potter didn’t suspect anything, but Severus truly believed that Potter was asked simply because the mystery person must have known Potter wouldn't say no. Severus didn’t think Potter was capable of turning away from someone who needed saving. 

Severus kept his focus on Potter as he instructed the other teachers to look out for. Extreme changes in behavior was the first thing Potter covered. Students that we’re suddenly too cautious or reserved perhaps even fearful could be a sign of abuse or trouble. Just the same extreme disobedience and recklessness could be too. Potter highlighted examples and clarified any confusion.

It was at that moment that a sense of relief and pride surged through him. Severus almost smiled. Potter didn’t become an Auror but he certainly shined as a healer. Even as a healer, Severus couldn’t help but imagine a man ready to take on any and all danger.

Severus has no doubts that Potter would once again be someone’s savior.

The meeting lasted longer than their usual staff meetings, but no one seemed to mind. When the people started to get anxious to leave Severus wrapped up the meeting and dismissed everyone.

Potter stayed behind, “Do you really think this is enough?”

Severus stood from his seat and faced the man in front of him, “I have complete faith that everything will work out.”

The “because of you’ was left unsaid, but Severus hoped it was heard anyway. Potter would come out triumphant in this uncertainty too and that mystery child will be okay.

“I spoke to the professors about sitting in their classes to observe. I’ll use a notice to not spell to not distract them from their studies, but I wanted a chance to observe their behaviors in and out of class and of course outside the infirmary. All of the professors agreed, but I wanted your permission.”

Severus nodded his head dismissively as he said, “Whatever you need, just let me know. “

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Severus stared at his closet as he thoughtlessly looked for an outfit that would accentuate his body. Severus was more than aware that he wasn’t much of a looker, but he didn’t think he was ugly. He just needed to dress in a way that would compliment the most appealing parts of himself; which clearly was his physique not his face.

He decided simple was good. Casual, but respectful. He’d been told in the past that he looked like a sexy professor when he wore slacks and a long sleeve button shirt. He chose white.

As he dressed and styled his hair, he dismissed thoughts of work out the door. He’d done everything he could for the day. He’d spoken to the professors, Filch, and even made sure that the elves were aware that they were worried about the students and that they should be aware of them when they can.

Severus spoke with Potter often during the day too; making sure that they were both aware of what was going on. He’d done everything he could do for now about the situation at hand.

Now, just for a night, it was time to take care of himself. For as long as Severus could remember he’s felt a heat inside of him. Sometimes it’s barely an ember, a spark of a freshly lit fire that stays at the pit of his stomach. It lingers for a time, but it can be ignored. But sometimes when he lets it fester, it grows. Sometimes it happens without warning and that little ember ignites into a fire that burns with such intensity that he has to do something about it or he’d fear for his sanity. Sometimes he feels the flames, the heat engulf his very being, body, mind and even soul.

Those times were the hardest. It’s painful in a way that can't be unexplained. The only good thing about it is the release… When he finds relief it’s like a weight of a thousand pounds is lifted. Like a heavy fog clears within a blink of an eye. Like everything good in the world faces him and embraces him in a way that seems to feel like the length of a lifetime.

He never lets it get that far though. He no longer lets the ember, that small spark grow because despite how good it feels to release it, he doesn’t like the way it feels afterwards.

After, it’s after when he feels empty. So empty he always finds himself paralyzed, mind blank, voice gone and soul weary. He finds himself lost after the euphoria and for a long while after he’ll wonder if he exists. It’s an unnerving feeling like losing his balance and falling in an endless abyss.

Severus shook his head as he looked at the mirror. He made sure to turn while facing the mirror to make sure his shirt was tucked in nicely. He smoothed out any wrinkles to his pants and shirt and brushed his shoulders; an unneeded action.

He combed his hair and tied it with a leather strap made from dragon hide. Some strands came loose, but he let it fall freely. It made him appear uncaring, but again still messily handsome.

Once his appearance was acceptable he stepped into the floo. From there he would floo two more times before he apparated to the muggle world.

That heat inside of him was just a small spark. He’d noticed it a few days ago and knew he’d needed to relieve it and now as he scanned the crowd he knew he would return home well and truly comfortable.

He sat at the corner of the bar and allowed a small smile as the bartender greeted him.

“Prince, good to see you again.” Severus had visited this bar for so long that he’s become a familiar face. “I’ll have the usual, James.”

James knew him as well as possible for a muggle, meaning not very well. James knew him as Prince simply because Severus didn’t think using his real name would have been very smart. He was a distinguished member of the Wizarding World, at least he held the title of one. He needn’t help sully it by connecting the Headmaster title to his nightly outings even if he was in the muggle world. It’s not like he was the only magical person that frequented the muggle world after all.

Severus downed a shot of whiskey before getting an actual drink. His usual wasn’t actually very usual. He’d start with a shot of whiskey and then he’d drink whatever was the night’s special. James liked to surprise him and well Severus didn’t come for the drinks.

After he finished his drink, James set down a second drink in front of him with a head nod towards his left. Severus turned to the side and saw a woman headed towards him. Brunette, full lips and hips that swayed to, Severus swore, the beat of the music. It was lovely.

Severus took the drink and brought it to his lips as he eyed the woman whose gaze didn’t stray from his own. His drink covered his smirk, but it did nothing to hide the path of his gaze. As the woman came closer Severus was aware that his eyes shifted from the slim waist, to her exposed cleavage, to her full lips and then finally to meet her eyes. The leer the woman had on her face showed only her confidence and her pride at being admired.

Severus set his drink down and widened his legs to allow the woman a place to stand. She leaned in slowly, allowing a look down her dress before whispering in his ear. The words were quiet, but Severus couldn’t mistake the intention nor the invitation.

Her right hand rested on his chest firmly as she spoke and when she pulled back to eye him she dragged her hand down his chest deliberately allowing her fingers to catch on the buttons. By the time Severus paid his tab, his top button had already come undone and long nails scratched gently on his pale skin.

Severus stood from his seat making sure to keep his waist firmly against the woman, his hardened flesh rubbing against her. She bit her lip as she moved her hand just above his ass while the other grabbed his arm, gripping and stroking the muscles beneath.

Feeling the wandering hands, Severus smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He tightened his grip briefly before steering them away from the bar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When Severus returned to Hogwarts it was closer to dawn than sunset, but it was unavoidable. Sex, when done right, wasn’t meant to be quick. It’s meant to be savored. Severus more than anything was known to many, he was sure, as a god among the sheets. He lived up to the title no matter who he was with.

He showered thoroughly to wash off the sweat and scent of the lovely woman he’d just left before going about his nightly ablutions.

As he settled in bed he hummed his satisfaction. The heat at the pit of his belly had been extinguished. Not a single spark or hint that it had ever been there. He smiled remembering the impassioned pleas and declarations of the woman as she rode him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had been exactly one week since Harry Potter received the worrisome note and since then Harry was no closer than he had been when he started.

He still had no idea who was asking for help nor who he should be helping.

He’d observed classes just as he said he would, but nothing was particularly striking. A few students had been sent from worried professors, but those didn’t seem to be right either. Some truly did have a problem, but it was easily solvable or treated.

One of the first years had started her menstrual cycle and was uncomfortable and lacked knowledge. He’d invited Minerva to be there as well to make the girl more comfortable as they discussed hygiene and what exactly her body was going through. She was more than relieved by the time she left the infirmary.

Another student simply had some girl trouble. Another student kept getting stomach aches because his best mates had been pranking him with a Weasley product and most of the students were just being hormonal teenagers.

Harry was almost at his wits end. Today he started second guessing his conclusions, so he started following around Longbottom under a Notice-Me-Not Spell. The young man was clumsy that was for sure. Starting from his first year to his now seventh and final year that hasn’t changed. Harry had concluded a long time ago that Longbottom was from a happy home and that despite his clumsiness and timidness, he wasn’t being bullied. But with the mystery still left unsolved he wanted to make sure he covered all his bases.

Longbottom tripped for what felt like the 10th time in the last hour. Harry sighed.

“Mr. Longbottom is simply clumsy, Mr. Potter. I don't think he's the one we need to worry about.”

Harry turned to the voice unsurprised. After becoming a teacher and being able to converse with Headmaster Dumbledore’s portrait he’d learned that the Castle was sentient. It couldn’t speak or materialize out of thin air, but through magic it let the current Headmaster have full surveillance or at least be more aware of what happened within its walls than the average resident.

“I concluded as much, Headmaster, but I didn’t think it’d hurt to double check.” Snape nodded at the response.

Harry had known it wasn’t Longbottom and after following the young man, it was clear he was just very skillful in tripping, bumping and dropping things. It was actually kind of funny and kind of remarkable at the same time.

“I’m assuming nothing has changed?” Harry shook his head. No, there hasn’t been a single change. He’s kept diligent about the students, but nothing really stood out. No one that needed saving.

Harry and Snape walked to the Headmaster’s office and Harry informed the Snape of everything he’d done to get to the bottom of this problem. He explained that he’s trailed after Longbottom and other students. He followed Jessica Willberg for a while, one of the muggleborns that often came to the infirmary because she was homesick. He followed after Mark Dolvhein, a student that often faked illnesses to get out of class too.

But nothing turned up, nothing that screamed abuse or danger. Snape listened intently to his reports, but didn’t interrupt him or add anything else. Harry was running out of ideas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mother Magic watched all the souls that gathered around her precious child. Each one bright and unique. Most were young and unsullied by the world, so different from her precious child, but of course no better or worse.

When she’d answered the call she’d been optimistic about being able to help, she still was of course, but she was rather frustrated by the situation.

She’d watched from a distance, observing her unique and precious child so that she could figure out the best course of action. He needed to be saved in more ways than one, but at the moment her biggest concern was the danger of his heritage. One that she strongly believed the young creature was unaware of.

She’d tried to reach out to the man first, the one they call Severus, after all it was he whom she wanted to save, but the young creature was not welcoming. His awareness was strong, he was powerful for sure, and had unique skills, but his greatest strength seemed to be his defense. In particular, his mind was an impenetrable fortress.

She’d tried to make her presence known, tried to assure him he was not alone and that she would help, much like she did when she reached out to her other children, but this man was more than just wary. She’d been kept out both seemingly on purpose and by accident. It seemed the young creature was not aware of her existence and therefore his mind could not comprehend her existence nor her intentions.

So, she needed to devise a different way to help him. She needed to find a medium of which she could work through.

She scanned the souls of all the muggles, the wizards and the creatures. Who could she use to communicate with Severus?

Severus stayed in one area and spent most of his time surrounded by bright and young souls. Every now and then she’d see an older soul, not older than her, but closer to Severus' lifetime, but there were few and far in between. One caught her eye, early. One of the souls older than Severus, guiding him with a gentle grace. Mother Magic was reminded of a kindly mother and thought her to be the best option among the sea of souls.

Strangely, it reminded her of her own self, if perhaps she’d been a mortal being. That elderly seemed the perfect candidate until of course a few days later when she happened across another soul.

This soul wasn’t any brighter than any other soul, nor was it pure like the young ones. It wasn’t even the most beautiful soul in the area and especially no closer to comparing the past soul of beauty.

In truth, this soul was a little dark. A little murky and a little tainted. It’s seen death, Mother Magic realized. Had experienced it and yet was still here. It wasn’t often Death returned souls to the living. Most times, Death was very possessive of souls he’d claimed or he’d touched, but for some reason he’d returned this one. Mother Magic wondered why.

Her curiosity was what drove her to monitor this particular soul and she did so for many days. She trailed after it, much like she had done for her Severus and noticed minute changes to the soul as it moved about its day.

It wasn’t a pure soul by any means, but it grew brighter at the presence of the younger souls. It strengthened among the masses and beamed at the face of souls that were burdened. Mother Magic, if she could, would have smiled.

This soul healed. It was a beacon to others whether they had the ability to see it or not. This soul attracted the lost ones and guided them out of their maze. It healed the ones in pain, it was an anchor to the unsteady or unsure and most importantly?

Mother Magic realized that this particular soul embraced the other souls around him. Though not tangible, Mother Magic could see it, she could even feel it. This soul, _this wizard_ protected others with the fierceness of a warrior, the love of a goddess, the strength of a god and she realized then why Death returned it.

This wizard didn’t need life. It’s soul could have found peace in the afterlife, it would have been happy. But the _world_ still needed him.

Mother Magic pulsed with happiness. This wizard would help her.

Mother Magic rarely used her abilities to manipulate objects, rarely used it so obviously, but she felt this circumstance called for it. In the past she’d used her presence to incite a creature's natural instinct, but when dealing with wizards instincts are often repressed in favor of reasoning and logic. It wouldn’t work here and even if by some miracle she could guide this wizard, it would take too long.

So, for the first time in a very long time, Mother Magic tapped into a little bit of magic and made her presence known. The wizard whom she’d chosen seemed to spend most of his time indoors in a specific room. She left him a message, a brief one to let him know he was needed. That Severus needed saving.

She’d watched him when he happened upon her message and she’d been even more thrilled at what she witnessed. The wizard had felt her presence! He’d felt it enough to be cautious which meant he must have felt it strongly.

His soul had hardened in the face of danger or what it perceived as an unknown entity with unknown intentions and shone fiercely. A beam of light seemingly spread from within his center and cradled the souls closest to him. Mother Magic watched awed. Whether this wizard realized it or not, he’d let his soul guard those closest to him in proximity. It was unheard of for a mortal, but the strength of his power and his desire to protect was astonishing.

It wasn’t long before that same wizard found himself in front of her favored child. They conversed for quite a long time and Mother Magic watched their souls interact.

The wizard’s soul was erratic and wild, but not violent. It was simply restless. Surprisingly, it was also very cautious. Neither of them realized it, but Mother Magic could see that at that moment in time, the younger wizard would have been more than ready to fight a battle for her child. Would have even been ready to sacrifice his life to protect Severus.

Doubly surprising was that Severus seemed to feel the same way.

Mother Magic watched their souls as they stayed in close contact. For a brief moment before they parted ways both their souls seemed to entwine in a brief dance. Both wanted to protect the other, but neither were fighting to be the sole protector. Instead both souls seemed content to wrap around each other and protect when they could.

Days passed after her first message and Mother Magic grew frustrated. Nothing was being done. Why was the wizard not doing anything to change the fate of her precious child?

It came to her suddenly, too long of a wait in her opinion, that the Wizard must not realize how to help Severus and was confused. Of course! How could he know? To confirm she focused on the wizard’s soul and quickly felt that aside from the fierce need to protect there was indeed a lot of feelings of uncertainty.

It was her mistake, she should have been clearer about what Severus needed help with. After all Severus wasn’t aware of his heritage, so how could the young wizard be aware? Of course the young man was confused about how to help!

Mother Magic chastened herself. She would leave another message, this time, the wizard known as Harry Potter should be able to help.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Two and a half weeks. That’s how long it took until Harry found an answer.

Harry entered the infirmary early one day and felt the same presence he had before. This time he analyzed it better. It was more familiar now and he wasn’t as surprised with its existence, so he took the time to feel it. It was strong, just like before. Pure like he’d concluded. It wasn’t malevolent magic in the air. There was still a sense of urgency, but this time it seemed more determined than anything else. Harry was reminded of the kind of magic released from defensive and protective spells. The air had a similar feeling. It reminded him of Headmaster Dumbledore’s magic too. At least the intent seems similar to one another. That assured Harry even more.

Harry lingered by the door much like he had done before, but this time when he walked further inside the room, he was calmer and not as defensive.

This time Harry called out into the seemingly empty space.

“You can speak to me, you know. I will listen,” assured Harry. He looked around the room looking for any person(s) that could be hiding or any clues about the identity of the person that had been in the room.

But none were visible. Instead there was an addition to his desk that had not been there when he’d turned in for the night. It was there, laying innocently atop his desk like the previous message had been. As Harry walked closer to the desk he identified it easily as a book.

Harry took note that no message was left this time. No parchment to read from. Just a book. A really old looking book.

Harry fingered the spine and felt the worn leather. It looked fragile and very well used, but it wasn’t dusty. Despite the weathered and aged appearance it looked like it was recently cleaned and rather well maintained.

The front of the cover had no title. Though at one point it must have had one there as Harry noticed some discoloration in the shape of letters. It very faded though and could no longer make out what word had been spelled out. Carefully, Harry opened the book to the title page and read the title.

> _“Lost and Long-Forgotten Ferals”_

_A/N: Did you notice I misspelled "Auror" last chapter? How embarrassing! I'll change that!_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry fingered the pages and flipped through the book rapidly. The turning pages resounded in the quiet room. There was no note near it, no message to indicate what it could mean. But Harry could already guess.

There were only two plausible reasons for leaving such a rare piece of literature. The first and most probable is that the student they were looking for would be undergoing a creature inheritance or has already gone through it and isn’t handling it well. The other was that the student they were trying to save was being held, threatened or harmed by a creature in the book. The second was unsavory, but Harry didn’t think it likely.

If a creature was harming a student it could only happen in the Forbidden Forest and because of Harry’s own adventures he’s put a spell around the perimeter to alert him of students trying to enter it. He renewed it every month with the Headmaster’s approval. He could always check again and perhaps look for and ask the neighboring centaurs if anything suspicious had occurred or if any students had wandered in just to be sure. 

He’ll have to check the Chamber of Secrets as well just in case. Perhaps a creature had been locked in there with the basilisk that was now harming students, but again that didn’t seem as likely. 

He’ll disprove the second option while he learned more about the creature in question. Once he was more knowledgeable about the subject he could certainly try to lure or find the student that could be suffering from a creature inheritance.

That seemed like a good plan. He’ll talk to the headmaster during his downtime or perhaps during break and discuss any other course of action.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The day was uneventful. Aside from the usual students and Longbottom’s clumsiness it was fairly quiet in the infirmary. Some colds and the flu, but nothing serious. There was one broken bone after lunch, but not much else.

Harry had planned to go see the Headmaster before the end of day, but didn’t think it would hurt to wait until after his work hours to discuss things with Snape. It didn’t feel like much of an emergency and Harry didn’t even know what creature the student would be.

It was with those thoughts that Harry picked up the book once again. Instead of holding it in his hands he laid it flat on the desk. While the book looked cared for it still looked weathered and aged. While Harry assumed it would be protected and preserved by magic it didn’t hurt to still be cautious and extra careful.

Intrigued about what kind of creatures he’d find in the text, Harry opened the book once again to the title page. This time, Harry took note of the author’s name.

> Lost and Long-Forgotten Ferals
> 
> Written by Herpo “The Master of Kings”

Harry ran his fingers on the author’s name in thought. Herpo… Wasn’t that name on a chocolate frog? It sounded familiar, certainly. He could vaguely recall reading such a name when he was younger and laughing with Ron about the poor choice his parents had made. He decided to check the name later. He could probably ask Ron or even Hermione if the name was familiar to them.

Harry flipped the pages again until he landed on the page titled Preface. Harry wondered about the age of the book when he noticed the ink. He’d not had the chance to skim it in detail, but now he could easily tell that this book was hand written. There were certain letters that had blotches of ink where the author must have hesitated or paused for longer than necessary allowing the ink to pool on the parchment.

> **Preface**
> 
> In my long life, I’ve come across many creatures. Many of them have powers that no wizard could even fathom. Some so powerful that even the worst of magic couldn’t stop them and some so malevolent you’d feel your very souls darken at the mere sight of them. And yet as the decades pass it seems that their reign has diminished into nothing. Is it the fault of wizards or the creatures own lack of survival instincts? I cannot answer that, but what I can do is share the knowledge of these beautiful and wondrous creatures.
> 
> In this book I will detail creatures deemed to be dark by our Ministries. Each creature will be one that I have encountered myself and believe to be either extinct or on the verge of. I share this information simply to impart knowledge that I would not want to be lost forever. For while these creatures have been classified as dark beings, most of them have proven to be quite useful.
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _A word of caution to the few worthy individuals reading this book and who may yet still encounter a creature from within it. Not all creatures in this book are considered powerful by the Ministry. In fact some of the creatures within are considered to be meek and unworthy to note, but those who believe such a thing are fools. For if you are a lesser wizard than the creatures within then they are indeed worthy of your fear._

Harry’s eyes narrowed at the words of warning and for a moment he wondered the dangers of such a creature running loose. If it was indeed a student, they would not be allowed to remain at Hogwarts peacefully. It is perhaps a very good choice that he had been asked to look for such a student. He’d not only be able to sway the Ministry in his favor, but he was certainly powerful enough to go against an infantile dark creature.

It would not be easy, no, he mustn't underestimate the situation, but he was confident in his abilities and his magic. He would make sure that no harm came to this student or anyone else.

Harry was more than intrigued now. His concern was also growing. He needed to do research. He needed to find out what kind of creature he would be dealing with. He was hopeful that the pages were marked to indicate which creature he’d be facing. Unfortunately, as Harry was about to flip to the first listed creature he heard the voice of a student meekly trying to get his attention.

He’d have to wait for now. It was probably for the best. He needed to inform the Headmaster that there may be a dark creature inside of Hogwarts.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

“You can’t read it?” Harry asked bewildered. 

Snape picked up the book from the desk and eyed the pages as he flipped through them. “It is gibberish, Potter. It is not even written in any writing system I can recognize.”

Potter collapsed on the chair facing the headmaster. As soon as he’d finished his contracted hours he’d immediately gone to Snape in order to discuss the latest missive. Which in this case was the book instead of a note. He’d wanted to make sure that Snape was aware of the potential dangers they could face with a possible dark creature housed at Hogwarts. It seemed fairly important for the headmaster of a school to know such a thing.

He’d gone in not 5 minutes ago explaining how he had acquired the book and his assumptions of who the sender might be. Snape looked like he agreed until he opened the book.

Now, Snape eyed him curiously if not dubiously. Wondering perhaps if he’d lost his marbles.

“Well, what does it say Mr. Potter? It was obviously important.”

Harry nodded as he straightened from the slumped posture he’d fallen to when he sat down.

“The first page is the title: _Lost and Long-Forgotten Ferals_.” Snape raised an eyebrow as he turned to the first page. Eyeing whatever he was seeing as though trying to translate gibberish into what he had said. “Written by Herpo “The Master of Kings.”

At that Snape raised his eyes to meet his, “Herpo?”

Harry nodded. Perhaps he didn’t need to ask Ron or Hermione afterall. He should have known Snape would know too. While he doubted that Snape collected the cards inside of Chocolate Frogs those people were in fact famous. The majority of the Wizarding World must know of them. He was proven to be correct.

“Ah, then perhaps, I have an answer as to why I cannot read it.” Snape closed the book with an audible snap and slid it across the table towards him. “If it is indeed the same Herpo as the wizard I am thinking of then this may be written in the language of serpents.”

“Parseltongue?”

Snape nodded as he leaned further in his chair, presumably to get comfy, “Herpo the Foul was a dark and depraved wizard. He not only invented many of the dark curses we know today, but he is also believed to be the first ever wizard to successfully create a Horcrux. It’s still up for debate whether he has died or remained immortal all these years.” Snape stared at the book again in thought. “Master of Kings,” he muttered. 

“Herpo was a Parselmouth, Mr. Potter. It is believed that it was because of his unique ability and his wickedness that he was able to breed and control a new species. Herpo is credited to be the creator of Basilisks, ‘The King of Serpents.’”

Snape paused as if allowing him to gather his thoughts or perhaps process them properly.

“I have to say Mr. Potter, I am not sure what kind of information you’d find in a book written by one of the foulest wizards to ever exist. Neither am I confident that this will not cause trouble.”

Harry nodded along. He wasn’t aware of Herpo’s life and what exactly he did or what he did with the curses he invented, but Harry could guess. The making of Horcruxes was bad enough on its own, but to pile on everything else he did. He definitely was a foul man.

“I probably shouldn’t read this before bed then?” Harry tried to say it as a joke, but it fell flat. Harry might not know who Herpo was, but Snape certainly looked grave enough that it was impossible not to take things seriously.

Snape shook his head, “You mentioned it was handwritten. Meaning Herpo wrote these entries while accounting his own experiences and thoughts? No, I wouldn’t recommend reading the thoughts of a wizard so deprived before sleeping.”

It wasn’t long before Snape entrusted the young healer with researching. It was the only obvious conclusion seeing as he was the only one able to read the book. They discussed the identity of the student in question and shared their own ideas about why the book was given as a source of information. Snape readily agreed that it must be a creature inheritance, but also volunteered to venture out in the Forbidden Forest to see if there was anything amiss. In the same breath he also volunteered to accompany Harry in the Chamber of Secrets to make sure that it was indeed empty. Harry declined the first offer, but the second one didn’t seem to be optional.

They’d venture out in Chamber of Secrets when it was feasible, but as soon as possible. Harry vaguely planned out what information he needed to know the most. He was still hoping that the book was marked somehow to let him know which creature he should be learning about. He’d look it over when he turned in for the night.

As they spoke they eventually glossed over where the book came from. It wasn’t a book that could be found in a library. This had to be something hidden and treasured inside someone’s personal vaults. It seemed highly unlikely that it would fall in the hands of a student.

They worried briefly about who could possess such a thing, but decided that it wasn’t the most important variable at the moment.

Harry returned to the infirmary fairly late. Their meeting had taken longer than he had accounted for. By the time he made it back to his own chambers, dinner at the Great Hall had long since ended.

He called for a house elf for a light meal. As always his meals appeared quickly and without much fanfare. The meal was hot as if freshly made and he wondered briefly if the elves were aware that he and Snape had not eaten dinner and were anticipating their call. For a moment he also wondered whether or not Snape was eating the same meal in his own chambers.

Harry unwittingly pictured Snape in comfortable clothes in front of the same meal, face indifferent, but eyes narrowed into a slight glare. Did Snape ever relax? Let down his guard? Harry wondered for a moment if Snape was ever able to simply enjoy an evening without worry. Just as quickly as he had conjured the image in his mind’s eye, the same image disappeared.

Harry doubted he’d ever be privy to how Snape looked in the comfort of his own chambers much less in his nightwear.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Snape had warned him against reading the book before bed and Harry had initially agreed, but when would he find the time except right at that moment? It was hard to find time to read during the day. He’d have to wait for the weekend if that were the case and he would rather learn everything he could now. Even if he wasn’t concerned, his curiosity would most definitely not help his patience.

He finished his meal quickly before doing his nightly routine. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth and changed into his night clothes. It wasn’t long before he found himself curled at the corner of his sofa with an open book.

He set the book on the arm rest and held it with his hands to make sure it wouldn’t fall. Then, he skimmed the book looking for patterns of how it was written and any markings to indicate which creature he should be reading about. He took note of the titles written at the top of the pages. 

They were names of creatures he assumed, but most of them were unfamiliar. In the following paragraphs and pages he saw the subheadings. Appearance, Abilities and Weaknesses were the first three listed in every single creature entry.

Then it varied. Some ended there with only a description of Herpo’s encounter with the creature after. Others had additional subheadings like: Habitat, Breeding and Classification.

Harry read the name of the creatures he could see but didn’t spend time reading anything else. He was hopeful that the mystery person calling attention to this would make it easy on him and simply tell him which creature he’d be dealing with.

He wasn’t disappointed. Somewhere towards the middle of the book was a page that had been dog eared. _Hulder._ Harry stared at the name briefly before skimming the rest of the pages in the book wondering if perhaps there were more pages do geared, but not expecting it. To his surprise, another was also marked. _Alp._

Was it possible to have two creature inheritances? He’d have to ask Snape when he next met him.

Both names were unfamiliar and neither sparked a sense of familiarity or recognition. He’d simply start reading the page he was on now. As he settled further into the corner of the couch, feet curled beneath him, he allowed his magic to work his kitchen and make him a cup of sweetened tea.

> **Alp (Alpen - Plural)**
> 
> **Appearance** : Alpen are small and dark skinned. Nasty little things. Alpen, both male and female look similar to each other. No outward distinguishing features separate between the two sexes except their reproductive organs. Alpen are also known for their sharp fangs and their eyes of molten gold. While the true form of Alpen creatures are elf-like in appearance they can also shapeshift.

Harry read the neat script and turned the book to read the side note marked beside the first paragraph.

> Alpen fangs can be extracted easily using muggle tools. Magic will not work to pull them out. Care should be taken as the fangs produce venom. (see abilities)
> 
> **Abilities:** Alpen creatures though often linked to elves because of their appearance is actually much more closely related to an incubus and a vampire. While an Alp may look like an elf, their abilities mimic an incubus more. An Alp’s eyes hold their magic. The golden eyes of an alp will glow to the color of molten gold when their magical abilities are used. Alpen use their eyes to conjure nightmares in the minds of their victims. They are formidable legilimens though they need not use a spell. It is as natural to them as breathing which makes producing their victim’s worst nightmare easy. Occlumency is also another skill Alpen have. It is nigh impossible to break through a mature Alp’s mental shields. In addition to their nightmare inducing abilities they have fangs as sharp as vampires. However, unlike vampires, Alpen creatures are more perverted as they prefer to suck out blood from the nipples of their victims. Their fangs when used release toxins that prevent their victims from moving.
> 
> Venom can be removed as an ingredient in potions or as a simple poison. Similar to the way a snake can be forced to release its venom.
> 
> Another known ability of Alpen is their power to shapeshift. Unlike any other creatures or wizards, Alpen can take the form of whatever they desire. An animal, human, another dark creature. It matters not. They can even shapeshift to a light creature, an ability unique to Alpen alone.
> 
> **Weaknesses:** A warm drink. It is positively laughable that such a disgusting creature can be swayed with a warm beverage. If you encounter an Alp, you can lure them by asking them to accompany you for a warm drink. I have never heard or seen of any Alpen refuse. While most Alpen prefer the taste of a warm cup of tea, coffee or blood they will still stay even if you give them a warm cup of water. It is important to know that the quality of their beverage does affect their suggestibility and their susceptibility for requests or favors. 
> 
> For this experiment I consistently asked for the same three requests to gather the effectiveness of subduing them using a warm beverage. Request 1: Please return tomorrow. Request 2: Please call on another Alp to say hello to me. Request 3: Please injure your hand.
> 
> _Test #1: Warm Water. Only the first request was granted. Creature was unpleasant throughout the encounter._
> 
> _Test#2: Warm Tea. The first two were granted._
> 
> _Test #3: Warm Coffee. The first two were granted._
> 
> _Test #4: Warm Blood. All three were granted._
> 
> _Test #5: Warm Blood with breastmilk. All were granted._
> 
> _Test #6: Cold Blood. Blood is the most favored drink. I decided to conduct an experiment using the most common sustenance for Alpen to see the consequences.(See warning for results.)_
> 
> The previous alp used in the experiment is no longer a viable subject. Another Alp was used to test the same beverages again with differing results. After multiple Alpen experiments it is clear that each Alp has a favored drink. Alpen will not reveal it even when asked unless they are asked after they have consumed their favored drink. To control an Alp, simply offer different warm beverages everyday and request for them to return the next day until you’ve found their favored drink.
> 
> _Test #7: The favored drink of an Alp. Unlimited._
> 
> Once you’ve found an Alp’s favored drink you can gain their loyalty. Offer them their daily beverage first thing in the morning and you’ll be able to control them for a few hours. They won’t deny any request. To keep an Alp, make sure that your first request of the day is for them to return the next day.
> 
> _Test #8: Hot Beverage. See warning._
> 
> **IMPORTANT:** Overfeeding an Alp with the intention of asking for requests will weaken the Alp and eventually make it so that they will be physically and magicically unable to fulfill requests. For optimal use, only feed once a day and make no more than 4 requests within 2 hours.
> 
> **WARNING:** Offering a cold or hot beverage results in rage. They will feel deceived and betrayed. They will attack. The killing curse does not work. Dark Curses do not work. Light Spells do not work. Magic does not work. Alpen die only from old age. After many experiments, no substance, natural or otherwise, works to kill or harm Alpen. If you encounter a violent alp, you must physically restrain them without the use of magic and injure both their eyes. If they are blinded they lose their magical power. They will act similar to a house elf. Meek, but powerless. This is the only known way to stop an angered Alp.

Harry closed the book. He ignored the warm beverage sitting on his end table. The sight was making him queasy. Snape was right; he shouldn’t have read it before sleeping. Herpo the Foul… was disgusting. Was he trying to sound clinical? Was this a journal? Harry didn’t know, but it’s contents... It was a guide. A guide on how to control dark creatures. It was disgusting. The entry for Alp wasn’t over. There were pages upon pages still written. The Encounter was the longest section.

Harry dreaded to read about what kind of encounters Herpo thought to be of import. Harry vanished his cup of tea to the sink. Herpo had successfully enslaved Alpen. He was sure of it. The amount of knowledge the wizard had gained would have taken months if not years. Harry didn’t doubt the kind of requests Herpo made. He would have wanted to know precisely what he could ask for.

Harry shuddered at the thought. A student could have this creature inheritance. They could have the same weaknesses. It was disgusting to think of the many things that could go wrong. Teenagers weren’t inherently cruel, but they often made decisions without thinking of all the possible outcomes. He’d have to learn more about creature inheritances. While he’d encountered some during his job at St. Mungoes, they were immediately transferred to a more appropriate facility that specializes in such things. He’d need to try to understand how much of a creature or wizard this student will be. He’ll read more tomorrow and speak with Snape when they visited the Chamber of Secrets. The man will surely offer some new insights as well.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The week passed in a blur. Most days, Harry couldn’t remember anything except for the reading he did after work. He’d decided to wait on meeting the Headmaster until he could read all the information he could gather. It was already Friday. He’d spent most of the week trying to stomach the Encounters section of the book.

Those entries spanned for months. Each entry was worse and more vile than the last. Herpo seemed to want to see how far he could push Alpen creatures until they either broke or he grew bored. Unfortunately, it never seemed like he did grow bored. Instead, the morbidity of his curiosity grew. If Herpo was indeed alive, he had no doubts that he’d more than likely still have an Alp in his “service.”

It was disgusting how the man talked of loyalty and service throughout his entries. It was even more ridiculous if the man truly believed his own words. What he did had nothing to do with loyalty or service. It was slavery and torture. He took advantage of those creatures and dared to share his knowledge in the name of helping others and bragging about a successful and beneficial relationship.

Harry sighed. The Alp entry had taken longer to complete, but Harry had been able to read the Hulder entry last night. It wasn’t at all helpful. What information the Alp entry had in abundance the Hulder entry lacked. Actually, the Hulder entry had only one page in it.

“Mr. Potter, good evening.” Snape was walking towards him at the front of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. After the week, Snape had asked him if now would be the best time to check if the second option could be disproved. Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest earlier that week and now they need only check the chambers for anything unsavory.

Harry greeted the Headmaster in return and quickly opened the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets by hissing the word for open. Both of them carried a broom as neither of them wanted to slide down or get stuck down below. They’d use it to fly in and out of the entrance as soon as their search was over.

Without another word they both hopped on their respected brooms and flew down the entrance of the Chambers.

They both landed in a pile of dust and debris. A sight that was vaguely vaguely from Harry’s time here as a child. As they ventured forward Harry asked if Snape had ever been down there.

Snape raised an eyebrow, “Do try to remember, Mr. Potter that you are the only one alive that knows both the location and have the skill to open the Chamber.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, he had forgotten that it was not so easily accessible. Ron had probably forgotten the words by now too. And yet somehow he had always thought that Headmaster Dumbledore and the other professors would have somehow gotten inside anyway after his own misadventures.

They walked forward passing by the large shedded snakeskin that Harry had ignored now, but had admired in the past. It was nothing new after all. He was just on the verge of moving forward when he noticed that he was no longer being followed.

Harry turned to face the professor and smiled for a moment. The sight had lost its grandeur, but Harry guessed it was still remarkable for the other. If he really thought about it, he was sure he would still be awed.

“Potter, this shedding. Do you not plan on harvesting it?” Well, that was puzzling. Harvesting? What the hell would he do with it?

He didn’t conceal his expression so Snape must have taken note of his confusion because he immediately followed his question with an explanation.

“You were the one that killed the beast. It’s spoils are yours for the taking. Basilisk skin is highly sought after for its ability to reflect magic. It can be used to make armors and shields. You can make a lot of money selling it to the right companies. Gringotts would probably give you the most profit. It was used in a lot of Goblin made weapons in the past.”

Harry gave it a brief thought. He didn’t much care for that idea. It seems to be quite troublesome and he never really had an eye for business. When he leant the twins the money for their shop he was made co-owner. He still raked in a substantial amount of money from that. Not to mention he inherited a lot in the Potter and Black vaults. He didn’t even take his past and current salaries into account. He was set for a life. If he remained frugal, his children, if he ever had any, would be the same.

Harry looked at the Professor’s demeanor and guessed correctly that the man was feeling like it was wasted on the dirty floor, “Just to be clear, you’re saying it’s mine right?”

The professor gave a stilted nod, “With this amount combined with its rarity, it would be worth millions.”

Harry smiled wide, “Great! Then, since I’m the owner, I say, you can have it. It’s wasted here anyway.”

Harry made to turn away before the spluttering of one headmaster stopped him.

“Mr. Potter, think about what you’re saying!”

Harry frowned a little, “I have. I forgot it was even here, furthermore I didn’t even know it was mine. You seem to know just what to do too. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll make it official. I, Harry James Potter, bestow all Basilisk snake skin that can be found inside of the Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts unto Severus Tobias Snape. So mote it be.”

Snape stared at him in disbelief before opening his mouth, “You’re an idiot. You should have donated it to Hogwarts and its Headmaster. Your wording makes it so that I can use it outside of the school’s interests!”

“I know.”

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Snape didn’t stop his mutterings the entire time they ventured into the Chambers. Every now and then Harry could make out his disbelief, his excitement and sometimes even his gratitude. Maybe Harry was a little reckless about his decision, but he honestly couldn’t imagine taking the time to harvest the thing or attempting to contact the appropriate people for such a venture. Nor would he know what to do during the whole scenario. It was best this way. Snape not only seemed knowledgeable, he seemed to be quite excited about it.

Harry knew Snape would put the school first no matter what. What he could keep for himself would do the man good. It seemed to Harry that it was rare for something good to happen to the man. It seemed only right in his mind.

After the excitement with the skin, they went on to fulfill their task. It was simple, they both wanted to search the area for any dark creatures that could be lurking in the shadows. It was to further prove that the victim that Harry needed to save was not being held hostage or blackmailed in some way.

They moved through the chambers swiftly. Harry opened the entrances and secret pathways while Snape moved with a purpose beside him. They made quite a team. Efficient and probably quite deadly should an opportunity arise.

As far as Harry was aware they had checked about half of the chambers. They still needed to go to the center where Harry defeated the Basilisk and the surrounding paths. He briefly wondered about the remains of the creature.

Once they arrived at the scene both of them were surprised at the sight before them. The Basilisk was preserved in its entirety. The large beast looked to be asleep and both he and Snape stopped breathing at the sight, waiting irrationally for the beast to wake.

Or perhaps, Snape simply didn’t trust that he’d actually killed it. For moment Harry doubted its death too. After the initial shock, both of them moved forward. This time Harry knew to expect the inspection that Snape no doubt wanted to conduct.

With a smile, Harry offered, “I’ll teach you the Parseltongue required to open the entrance. I’m sure it would prove needed once you start harvesting, you could also explore more should you still want to.”

Snape nodded without a complaint and a faint thank you if Harry’s hearing was to be believed.

Snape walked towards the Basilisk’s mouth with caution, as if in fear that the monster's jaw would open and swallow him whole. It didn’t move. Snape reached for the mouth and tugged to reveal the inside of its mouth. A wide range of fangs shone brightly and Snape traced it with his hands taking note of the gap that was left there by Hermione and Ron when they needed a fang for one of the Horcruxes.

“Basilisk fangs hold venom for decades whether they are intact or removed. It would be wise to keep them intact and preserved and simply drain the venom or extract the fang when needed. If you contact a potioneer they could provide you with rare potions or perhaps create a new potion with a bit of experimentation.”

This time the suggestion was processed with more care. Potions new and old were always useful. It seemed far more beneficial that the amount of gold he’d get from the skin. Harry briefly wondered… he smiled.

Snape traced the fangs with wonder and glee. He could see easily how much the Potion Master ached to work with the fangs. While he’d never say it aloud, Harry wondered why Snape didn’t volunteer to be the potioneer he was suggesting. What’s more, what was stopping him from asking? It’s not as though Snape wasn’t the most qualified to take on the task.

“Headmaster, I’d be honored if you took on the job and even headed the entire operation. I only ask that something beneficial for the Wizarding Community be done with it. As I do not want you to be burdened with it without proper incentive, we can discuss appropriate wages as well.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed, “I refuse to accept salary from you, Mr. Potter. Not an hour ago did you offer me millions worth of gold. In addition, you’ve provided me with an ingredient that potioneers never expected to have the opportunity to work with. We can discuss the matter in detail at another time, but do not think I am ungrateful. Thank you Mr. Potter.”

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It wasn’t long after that did they finished searching through the Chambers. They proved what they wanted to by coming down. It was empty here. No chance for an ancient dark creature to be manipulating a student.

Before leaving completely they stopped by the preserved body of the Basilisk once again at the request of the older man. Snape had mentioned wanting to extract venom from the dead beast before leaving so they made their way back.

Harry watched silently as Snape worked on carefully retrieving the venom. Harry almost laughed when instead of using a spell to conjure an empty vial the man simply pulled a few out of his robe’s pockets.

Snape moved gracefully, the kind of grace that seemed unnatural for a man. Actually, it was the kind of grace that Harry was envious of. It was like watching a muggle movie. The act itself was menial and shouldn’t hold any of his interest, but as Snape moved Harry couldn’t help admiring the man.

Snape’s long hair was still tied by a strip of leather, but the ends fell to the sides over his chest instead of his back. The man’s side profile was prominent. His slim figure was obvious because of the man’s robes. It accentuated his figure nicely. Harry wondered briefly if the choice was made for that reason.

Snape’s hands glowed with a protection spell as he touched the fangs. One hand pushed on the gums while his dominant hand held the wand pointing at the same area he was holding down. The vial floated midair near where Harry assumed the venom needed to be collected from.

It didn’t go past Harry that if someone could see them now they’d assume that he was checking out the headmaster. But was he?

Harry’s gaze shifted to the man’s form to his face. _Probably_ ,he answered in his own mind.

Snape probably wouldn’t be considered as attractive by the majority, but neither was he ugly. Harry would say, Snape looked like the average wizard, it was perhaps simply his prominent nose that would throw others off. Otherwise, he could be considered attractive. Actually, he was attractive, wasn’t he?

Harry paused in thought, then a word managed to loop back around and remained stuck in his mind.

Nose. Prominent nose. Why was the sight of the man’s nose so important all of a sudden?

In one fell swoop, Harry’s mind began to race and in his mind's eye he could see the book: Lost and Long-Forgotten Ferals.

> **Hulder(s) (** **Huldrekall for male)**
> 
> **Appearance:** Hulders are a thing of beauty. With the form of a beautiful human, Hulders have fine, silky hair, bright eyes, solf and full lips, and an elegance comparable to a goddess. Hulders are often seen wearing thin robes or walk about naked when near their forest homes, but wear more conservative clothing in the presence of humans in order to blend in. Huldrekalls are often grotesque with long noses. Though on occasion they can be as beautiful as their female counterparts.
> 
> **Abilities:** ~~A master of seduction. Some other abilities may include magic involving escapes, magic mimicking obliviate, and~~ Findings are inconclusive. Data is sparse, limited and incomplete. 
> 
> ~~Weaknesses: Those in their protection?~~
> 
> Encounter: I met a Hulder in my youth. I was besotted. She had been a thing of beauty. Sharp blue eyes that glittered unnaturally in the light of day and dimmed with the night. Her golden waves flowed behind her and swayed with the wind as she moved. She was soft spoken and kind. I observed her for several days. She watched over muggle miners, bedded a few and in return she was given food to eat.
> 
> I captured her days later. Kept her in a dungeon and refused to speak to her. I performed occlumency to keep my mind from being seduced in her presence as I questioned her about her species. She smiled and refused to speak. No amount of persuasion managed to convince her. On the 4th day of her capture and her stay in my dungeons I visited her and still, she smiled. From the floor she said, “My charges must be lonely.” She disappeared.
> 
> My second encounter with a Hulder my shields were down. I awoke beside the Hulder the next morning with no memory, but sensory information told me about my night. I left.
> 
> My third and final encounter was with a Huldrekall. He was grotesque thing and his nose took up much of the space on his face. He was more respectful than polite. ~~He answered my questions while we stood in his forest.~~
> 
> **WARNING: DO NOT ENGAGE.** ~~Huldrekalls are savage creatures. Do not take or threaten their “charge.”~~ Hulder species cannot be befriended or persuaded into service.

Harry had scoffed at the word choices Herpo made. Persuaded? Befriended? Her stay? But at the moment Harry didn’t think about that. Instead, a small voice that told him that Snape seemed to fit the profile. But there was no way it was Snape. It was such a stretch that having the thought was more than just ridiculous. It was stupid. It couldn’t be Snape.

Harry’s gaze didn’t leave the man’s face. Stuck now on the shape of the man’s nose. A lot of wizards have long noses. On top of that he didn’t fit any of the criteria he’d read on Alpen or Huldrekall. Just the nose and skills in legilimency and occlumency. But those could be said for any wizard.

But for some reason that thought nagged at him now.

“Snape? Is it possible for someone to inherit two creature inheritances?” It was a question he’d wanted to ask since before he began reading and noticed the marked pages.

Snape answered, but his focus remained at his own task; collecting venom vial after vial.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re probably thinking of. Think of it instead like a Hidebehind.”

Harry searched his mind for the meaning of the word, but came up short.

“Hidebehind is the offspring of a demiguise and a ghoul. Two species that were never meant to meet let alone to breed. Despite the accidental nature of the creation, Hidebehind became the result. Tell me Mr. Potter what do you know of Demiguise and Ghouls?”

Harry scratched at his brain. He recalled the two from parts of Newt Scamander’s book, but Hermione mostly summarized it for him.

“Demiguise have the power of invisibility. They’re herbivores and resemble an ape, and their pelts are used to make invisibility cloaks. Ghouls are simple-minded and eat insects and spiders, they're harmless and look like an ogre. They’re nocturnal,” Harry listed.

“Good. Their offspring, the Hidebehind inherently gained very few of their characteristics. Hidebehinds are said to look like a bear with the coloring of a Demiguise. They are invisible and nocturnal. They eat humans and are quite aggressive.”

Harry stared, “”They eat humans? But that’s...”

“Unlikely? Unrelated? It’s said that their preferred nourishment was born from the treatment of the offspring's parents while in the womb.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Beasts and creatures don’t breed the same way as humans. The genes they pass offer no logic, you must remember that. Think of a Basilisk in that regard too. After all a Basilisk could just as well have been born a chicken if special circumstances hadn’t been done. Creature inheritances work in a similar fashion. If, let’s say a student, or any wizard, gained a creature inheritance from more than one creature it would not just produce an offspring that had both abilities and skills. Instead it would create a whole new species with its own abilities, skills and appetites. Albeit all those things could be influenced by the parents’ genes. Magic tends to make things unpredictable Mr. Potter, you should be more aware of that than anyone else, I think.”

“So what you’re saying is an Alp and Hulder could have mated and produced a new species. That new species could have some, all or none of the abilities of either parent or it could have produced a new ability, appetite or magic based on its environment while in the womb?”

“Yes, you must also take into account how muggle genes or wizarding genes could affect its DNA.”

Harry took a moment to process that while Snape discontinued the protection spell from his hands and carefully stored the vials in his pockets.

It’s possible that Snape is the “student” afflicted with creature inheritance that they had been looking for then? After all, the abilities and appearance of the two species could very well not have developed inside of Snape. They had of course only assumed it would be a student based on possibility, so what was the probability of it being Snape now?

Snape could have gained a creature inheritance and not known it. Unless there was a visible or major change most people don’t even realize they go through it. Most wizards and some muggles just gain better sensory abilities as a result. Like a better sense of hearing. It was the most common creature inheritance. Very anticlimactic. Some develop allergies that their creature ancestor would have been weak against. 

If Harry were to think of the situation as a Hidebehind though, then it would be safe to assume that Snape or whoever it was would have gained an ability or two from the creatures right?

Snape stood in front of him, waiting for him to snap back to reality and perhaps leave the chambers now that they were done.

That little voice inside of Harry still nagged at him. Telling him that while Snape was not grotesque he had the nose of a Huldrekall and impressive skills in mind magic like an Alp. It was a stretch, but what was the harm in trying to disprove the annoying thought? Snape didn't even have to know that he had suspected the man of being the one that needed saving.

Emerald met obsidian.

“Snape, would you like to meet in my bedchambers for a cup of warm coffee?”

_A/N: This chapter was so fun to write! Thanks for all your kudos and support everybody!_

_Facts on the creatures and beasts featured were modified by yours truly to fit my view._


	5. Chapter 5

“Snape, would you like to meet in my bedchambers for a cup of warm coffee?” 

Honestly, Harry didn’t need to make it sound so suggestive. He figured though it was best to make it sound preposterous so that Snape would say no. He’d get an odd look or two, but he could brush it off as something he said to tease the man.

It was highly inappropriate to be inviting the headmaster, his employer, to his bed chambers, but he wanted to prove that Snape was as he’s always known him. Human and 100% wizard. No creature inheritance in sight.

Harry was confident he was making a fool of himself. He was sure that Snape would either sneer and refuse or give him a lecture about how inappropriate the invitation was and politely decline.

But neither happened.

Instead, while Harry’s green eyes were locked on those dark orbs, Snape replied, “Yes. A warm drink sounds nice.”

Harry would have thought the man interested or perhaps indebted by the fact he'd not only offered a stock of rare ingredients, but had essentially given Snape millions of galleons. But that thought didn’t even have a chance to fully form before Snape’s eyes dilated and gold flashed. For a moment Harry thought about the description in the book.  _ Molten gold _ .

Harry saw it and it wasn’t enough to simply call it molten gold. It was the literal color of liquid gold being poured. Bright with hints of yellow, orange and red. So bright that Harry almost wanted to move closer to it to see if it burned like one.

It was quickly replaced by the same obsidian eyes he’d always known Snape to have. It was so quick that if he didn’t know about it he would have brushed it off and thought it a trick of the light, but there was no way that brightness had been a trick.

Harry stared at Snape wondering what the man would do and Harry worried for a moment if he’d have to somehow deal with an unknown creature while in the Chamber of Secrets.

He didn’t want to argue or fight. He certainly didn’t want to control Snape.

All the worry was for naught though.

“Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?” Snape’s expression didn’t change much, but he could see the concern in his demeanor. Almost as if the man was expecting Harry to topple over.

Harry nodded quickly, trying to gauge Snape's actions and if now that he no longer looked to be influenced if he’d question the location of their drink or even the time. It must be several hours past midnight now. But nothing happened. Snape acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

He walked beside Harry with ease and when they arrived near the entrance mounted their own brooms without a word. Snape stayed silent and Harry's mind was too shocked to think of how to start polite conversation.

Harry walked mindlessly to the direction of his chambers all the while completely and utterly aware of the presence that followed behind him. Snape’s steps had always been silent so devoid of sound, one would think he’d cast a silencing spell, but right then Harry could hear each step, each footfall clearly. It echoed in his own ears, accusing him of unsavory behavior. Harry felt guilty.

The healer had long since made an oath to heal and never to harm and he had no plans to change that. Especially since Snape was not someone deserving of any harm and yet his chest tightened at the implication of his request.

Harry’s mind drifted back to Herpo’s words.

_ “ If you encounter an Alp, you can lure them by asking them to accompany you for a warm drink. “ _

_ They won’t refuse. _

If Harry were to follow Herpo’s guide he’d offer the drink first then request for Snape to return the next day for another drink. It would be easy according to Herpo. Snape would do whatever he said and he’d be loyal.

“Loyal.” Harry spat the word like a bitter potion. It wouldn’t be loyalty. Snape would be forced to do it. Herpo controlled Alpen creatures without remorse or thought. Had the creatures felt like they were drugged? Going through the motions in a haze? Or were they aware, but couldn’t refuse? Like a soul trapped inside of a body they couldn’t control? An observer in their own body for the rest of their existence. Herpo didn’t say anything about that because he probably didn’t care. It probably never crossed his mind, because in his deprived mind the Alpen creatures were  _ happy to serve _ .

Steeling his mind and puffing out his chest to try and increase his own resolve, he turned to Snape who was dutifully walking beside him.

“Let's have a drink, chat and then you’ll be back in your own chambers before you know it.” Harry smiled, the words were for himself. He wanted to reassure himself that he didn’t have an ulterior motive. He wasn’t using Snape. He wouldn’t control him like Herpo had done.

Flashes of passages from the encounters section flashed through Harry’s mind. He almost vomited. No, Snape was a sentient being even if he was part Alp. A wizard. He wasn’t a mindless slave and Harry wouldn’t turn him into one.

* * *

Harry didn’t want to tempt fate so when they arrived in his chambers he did exactly as he’d said. He led Snape to his bedchambers without hesitation and asked him to wait while he prepared a warm cup of coffee.

He could still remember Herpo’s warning about how offering a cold or hot beverage offended the Alp and felt betrayed. He wasn’t sure how much Snape was influenced by his inheritance, but he wasn’t about to risk Snape’s consciousness. So, he figured since he had mentioned his bedchambers he should do as he said.

It seemed like his cautious nature was proving to be useful since Snape didn’t say a word when he directed him to his bedroom. Nor did Snape say a word as he sat on his bed.

In fact, Snape looked as he always did when he waited for him to speak while in his office. Snape looked like himself, spoke and responded like he would as if all of this were voluntary.

Harry made the coffee black with two sugars like he’d seen the man do while in his office. His mind was blank. It didn’t race a mile a minute nor was it tangled like a ball of yarn.

Harry didn’t dwell on the situation because he didn’t want to be distracted. He didn’t want to think about how easy this must have been for Herpo, he didn’t want to think about how Snape might be trapped in his own mind, afraid or angry. He didn’t think about the request he’d make once Snape took a drink and waited for him to make one.

Instead he focused on his actions. The heat from the coffee seemed just right. Not cold or hot. He carefully stirred in the sugars and focused on the sharp sound of the spoon hitting the sides of the cup. He focused his gaze on the center of the saucer when he put down the drink so he could carry it safely back to his room.

Taking a deep breath helped him relax as he opened the door to his room. Snape sat comfortably on his bed, a sight he never thought he would see. It was unfamiliar, strange and Harry’s chest constricted again.

He shouldn’t have read the entries in the encounters page of Herpo’s journal. Even skimming it didn’t stop him from knowing the vile requests the man had made of Alpen.

Snape wouldn’t be here if he could say no. Snape wouldn’t have said yes unless he had no choice. Snape would never enter his bedroom or wait for him on his bed like he was waiting for a new lover to return.

“Here. A cup of nicely warmed coffee as requested.” Harry reached forward to give the saucer and he watched the headmaster take it gingerly. With a small grateful smile, Snape took a sip.

Harry held his breath.

Nothing happened. Harry waited for something to happen. An indication that he could make his request or have an angry Snape snap out of this bizarre state. It wasn’t until the coffee was gone and the cup was placed firmly on the saucer and set aside that Harry saw the sign to speak. To make a request of the man.

Eyes of molten gold blazed brightly. Harry stared. Harry blinked once and twice and again just to be sure, but the eyes never changed back. Snapes’s obsidian eyes had a way of entrancing a person if you let it. These eyes, this fire was beautiful that was for certain, but it was unnatural in its emptiness. Harry knew that he’d only be able to appreciate its beauty if Snape shone through them.

Snape's contented expression fell away and was replaced with a vacant look. His eyes were dilated and lifeless. His posture, rigid and unmoving. It didn’t even look like he was breathing.

Snape was unresponsive and dazed. It hurt to see a man so brave and strong be broken so quickly. Harry couldn’t stop imagining what kinds of things someone could request of the man before him if they knew.

What would have Voldemort done? Other Death Eaters? What of people that just detested the man?

Snape waited, just as Harry knew he would. Snape wouldn’t leave until he made a request.

The Savior of the Wizarding World had never felt so small as he stepped forward and fell to his knees before the man as though he was asking for forgiveness.

In a way he was. He didn’t think Snape would look so dead, if he knew how daunting this experience would have been -he would have consulted the man before trying it. Even if the chances had been minuscule. He’s taken away someone’s freewill.  _ Imperio _ didn’t even compare.

Head bowed Harry whispered, “Snape, please come say hello to me at 8:00AM.”

Harry didn't raise his head again, but he did feel it when Snape disappeared from his room within a blink of an eye.

* * *

Was that pity? Was it sympathy? Guilt?

Should he be afraid or angry?

Severus didn’t know, but what he did know was that the face Potter was currently making was unnecessary.

He made a move to enter inside, he even thought of making a witty comment or at least to say something to insult the man for what happened last night. But he stood frozen. 

Severus wanted to say something but he couldn't, instead he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. But he couldn’t seem to grasp what it was though.

“Snape…” Potter’s voice was cautious, like he was scared of chasing a fawn away. Severus wondered what prompted the reaction before he noticed his body aching.

He was trembling. His hands were shaking almost violently and Potter looked as though he wanted to keep him steady but was wary of what his reaction would be.

Oh…

He was scared.

Terrified, if he were honest. Last night came crashing back into his mind. Thoughts, memories came rushing back as though he hadn’t been there and had just been watching memories in a pensieve.

Last night when Potter had asked him to come back for a drink he had agreed because at the time it felt like a wonderful idea. He  _ wanted _ to go. It didn’t even register that the man had said they would be drinking coffee in the privacy of the professor’s bedroom.

While they walked his mind was clear. He worried about Potter’s expressions and his overall demeanor. He even thought Potter had been the odd one. It was so normal,  _ he _ was so normal. He felt like himself. He didn’t feel at all like anything was wrong.

Then, he drank the coffee. When he was drinking it, it was good. He remembered thinking Potter knew exactly how he took the drink. He’d been pleased and quite content despite the fact he had been sitting on the man’s bed.

When he finished his drink it wasn’t the same anymore. It didn’t feel right. He remembered waiting for Potter to speak despite the fact he wanted to say something. Wanted to ask what was on the man’s mind. When the silence reigned he wanted to break it. When Potter fell to his knees in front of him…

Severus had wanted to help him up and ask him what was wrong. He had been concerned about what could bring a man like Potter to his knees.

Severus had wanted to move then. Wanted to take action whatever that may have been. But after he had finished the drink he was empty. He knew logically that he should be moving and maybe a part of him wanted to, but it didn’t seem like a priority. He knew what emotions he should have been feeling, but in reality he didn’t feel like anything at all. It was odd feeling both empty and yet so aware.

Now, they sat quietly. He was seated in front of the same concerned face as he had been last night, but this time they were in the living area. No where near the bedrooms of the younger man. This was by far more appropriate than the location they found themselves in last night. Severus closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again he finally wondered how and when they had moved away from the man’s front door.

“Professor?” Potter’s voice was quiet. Still wary and guilty.

Severus looked up, his facial expression probably showed his exhaustion. Maybe it even showed his fear and apprehension. Potter looked guilty, like he’d committed a great crime.

“Stop, Mr. Potter. You look as though you did something unforgivable.”

“Didn’t I?”

“Did you?” Severus countered immediately. He was confused there was no doubt about that, but despite what he may have said when he was a spy many years ago he didn’t for a second believe Potter wanted to cause him harm. Not for a moment did Severus believe,  _ could believe _ , that Potter had done something to cause whatever that had been last night. And if he did? Then he was either forced to do it or he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Do you have a stronger drink?” Potter nodded and immediately stood and placed a glass and a bottle of some really good whiskey on the table.

Severus downed a glass.

Then another and then twice more after that.

“I finished reading Herpo’s journal. Two of the creature entries were marked. Alp and Hulder. I… there were some characteristics that I thought matched with you and I made an unrationalized leap that perhaps you were the creature we’ve been looking for and not a student. Part of me didn’t really believe it, but another part wanted to make sure so I used what I read from the book.”

Severus nodded his head. He looked at the glass in his hand without raising his gaze to meet Potter’s. Two creatures explained the question the man had asked while in the chamber. He recalled his own answer at the inquiry. He was a Hidebehind. An offspring or in his case a descendant of the offspring of an Alp and Hulder.

Severus had never even heard of those creatures. If he really did have a creature inheritance he needed to learn more about it even if he didn't consider the potential dangers of last night.

“The Alp or Alpen creatures were weak against a warm beverage. They were powerful and could not be killed though they weren't immortal. According to Herpo an Alp never refuses a warm drink no matter what. It was the one weakness they had. Once they’ve taken a drink the person who offered the beverage can make a request of any kind and it will be granted.”

Severus watched the amber liquid swirl around his glass, “So in order to test whether I had the creature inheritance you asked me to have a drink in your personal quarters?”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “I only added my bedroom as the location because I knew it was ridiculous. I expected you to either be offended and refuse or lecture me about proprietary and decline. If you did say yes I figure that would be an indication of something not being quite right. But I didn’t expect your lifelessness.”

Severus downed another glass then finally raised his eyes to meet the younger man’s, “It didn’t feel like I was opposed to it. For the most part, I was still myself. I still had full control of all my higher functions. It was after I finished the drink where it changed.”

Potter looked down this time and he took the whiskey bottle from between them and poured his own. The ice made an audible clink as he put it in the glass. He swirled the amber liquid before downing it.

“Did it feel like you were trapped?” Ah, Potter had been worried that Severus was fighting tooth and nail the whole time last night.

He shook his head hoping to reassure the man. 

“No. Last night when I was waiting for your” Severus used the word Potter had earlier, “ _ request _ it didn’t feel like anything. Part of my mind knew I should be questioning it and part of me knew I should be feeling an emotion, but I just didn’t. I felt hollow, but while it was happening it felt normal. It was this morning, at your door that it felt… It was frightening because all of a sudden it felt like memories of last night flashed in my mind like I was looking into a pensieve. Almost like looking into memories that weren’t my own and yet knowing it is mine. I could see what I was doing, remember what I was feeling, but I don’t feel like it really happened.”

“Like your soul or consciousness was pulled out and you were outside looking in and now it’s been shoved back?” Harry theorized.

Severus nodded.

“As I think about it more, it’s becoming more disconcerting than frightening. Although, I guess part of the reason it’s no longer so frightening is because I’m more than certain I would not have been harmed now that I know what it all meant.”

Potter’s head snapped forward and his eyes widened. The relief in his posture was visible. Snape had been right, the younger man had foolishly thought Snape would believe him capable of having dishonorable intentions.

“Mr. Potter, you need to stop thinking you did anything wrong. If you hadn't tried, we’d never have known. Whether or not I was of sound mind last night or not, I know you’d never bring me harm.” 

And even if Potter were to do so, Severus knew he’d have a perfectly good reason for doing it. He didn’t say that out loud though.

“So, now what?” The boy sounded a bit lost if Severus were honest. The older man offered a reassuring nod, “Well, first and foremost, I must assure the rest of the staff that no student is in danger and that we’ve managed the situation. They need not know of anything else.”

Potter nodded agreeing and asking him to continue silently.

“Next, at some point we’ll need to talk about my apparent creature inheritance. You can give me an overview about each creature seeing as I have no knowledge of them at the moment except for what you’ve provided. I’d like to hear about it as much as I can so I know what to be cautious of. It is never beneficial to remain ignorant of the truth.”

Potter nodded again. Severus was reminded of a young student right then, waiting to be given directions. Although as a boy, Potter was never quite so meek.

“We’ll also have to, at one point, address who was aware of my condition when I was not and if that in itself is dangerous. Finally, as a healer and the only one aware of the creatures in my blood I’d eventually like you to perform an examination to make sure there isn’t anything wrong or detrimental to my health.”

Potter didn’t nod this time. “I’d recommend the examination be the priority as that had always been my intention. Your health is far more important than anything else you’ve listed. However, I understand that you’ll come to me whenever you decide to.”

The cheeky grin tacked at the end of that comment was charming, thought Severus.

* * *

It was the weekend, but Severus didn’t stay long with Potter at all. After their initial discussion about what happened the night before they both agreed they needed time to organize their thoughts.

Severus didn’t know what Potter was doing during this time, but he knew what he needed to do. He needed to make sense of everything.

After agreeing to be the headmaster of Hogwarts once again, he had assumed the problems that would arise would be more normal. Things expected from any other Headmaster, but despite the war being over Severus guessed that so many more problems will now surface. Ones that are hopefully, not as dangerous or deadly as dealing with a dark lord.

A creature inheritance. It could certainly be deadly, but for the most part creature inheritances weren’t all that intersting. Severus wondered where he could have gotten it from. What was the history behind it? Some histories were tragic while most were rather lackluster.

It’s impossible to trace something like that back to its origins. His maternal grandparents had been wizards and witches - purebloods too. His paternal grandparents had been muggles. Before them, Severus could only guess. He was sure his parents would have mentioned something if there was anything unusual about their heritages.

An Alp and Hulder. He wanted to know more, but he was almost certain that information about those creatures would either be scarce or simply non-existent. Nonetheless, he headed towards the library. He checked the magical creatures section, extinct creatures and sentient beings, he searched through animals and even the history and biography of Herpo the Foul, but it all came up empty.

There was nothing to indicate that Alpen or Hulders had ever existed. He tried the restricted section too. There was more information about Herpo the Foul, but there was still little information and not once did it ever mention that a dark creature had been beside the wizard. The one other book in the restricted section glossed over a personal assistant that followed Herpo the Foul diligently until he disappeared. It’s presumed that the assistant had followed the wizard and they both disappeared.

Severus used his index finger and thumb to press on the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t going to find anything. He’d have to rely on Mr. Potter to translate everything for him. He wanted to learn everything.

While he was no longer frightened of the situation, he was still uneasy about what happened last night. That emotion was also just increasing as he realized his lack of knowledge about the creatures in general. While he trusted Potter to be as he always has, a Savior, he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t somehow be dangerous to the man or others.

Creature Inheritances was not his expertise. He knew the very basics, but that might not be enough to help him at all. What could help him? He didn’t have a clue. Aside from the few things he learned from Potter he had no idea exactly what an Alp or Hulder was. What inheritance did he receive from both creatures? Was it just his suggestibility when it came to warm drinks? Was there something else? What if there was something he was doing subconsciously to hurt others? What if he somehow gained the ability in the future?

Severus also couldn’t stop his mind from racing and recounting all the times he’d been asked to grab a drink. He could clearly recall the times at the pub, both muggle and wizard, but it was always for an alcoholic beverage or a euphemism to quench a different kind of thirst.

A warm drink? His pickups didn’t ask for such a thing. It was at work. Albus and Minerva both have asked him, but he couldn’t recall what they said or how he reacted. He hadn’t had a chance to ask Potter if there was a specific way to ask for a request. He did remember them asking for tea a lot of the time. Just a few days ago, Minerva had asked him to drink tea so that they could catch up. Did his inheritance not activate then?

Severus snapped the book shut. He’d been standing in the restricted section without at all moving. He probably looked like a right fool standing unaware in the middle of the walkway. He turned with a sharp flare of his robes intent on not thinking about his inheritance.

It worked. Kind of. Severus started thinking about the note and the book Potter had received. Who was trying to help him? Why were they trying to help him? Friend or foe? Did it matter? 

There were too many unknown variables with this situation and Severus felt like his brain was close to exploding.

He walked away from the library with a small nod to acknowledge those he passed by, but he didn’t stop. He walked through the halls, called out a few students that were not following rules, but otherwise kept to himself. Not too many students lingered in the halls during the weekend.

He left Potter’s chambers because he wanted to organize his thoughts, but they were far too scrambled. He needed to do something else.

He walked briskly with every intention of returning to his chambers. He needed to keep busy with something other than his inheritance. 

When Severus arrived in his chambers his mind had cleared. There was nothing he could do about his inheritance but there was something else he could expend his energy on. He took out a few pieces of parchment and his quil and started drafting a letter to Gringotts and some acquaintances.

He needed to think about the Chamber of Secrets, particularly the Basilisk skin. He needed to harvest it and sell it. There was probably more than one skin shedding in the Chamber as the beast had been there for a very long time. He’d contact the Goblins if they were interested in the skin, but will keep the preserved remains of the Basilisk his for now.

Severus wasn’t sure how well Potter had thought about handing him access to the Basilisk, but he needed to think of the consequences of putting something like this on the market. It was highly illegal for one thing to breed a Basilisk and it's simply unheard of to have access to it. The Goblins could be trusted with the skin though. If nothing else they’d be too greedy to share the profit they’d make. It was just a bonus that they didn’t fall under Wizarding laws.

The weekend ended for Severus in a blur of letters. The Goblin Nation was very interested in his offer and he’d been asked to meet with several different Goblins to work out the details. Harvesting needed to be scheduled and payment needed to be discussed. Severus met with Potter once to learn how to access the Chambers and they didn’t meet again. Severus spent the weekend cataloguing the length of the skin to the best of his abilities. He was meticulous and researched acceptable pricing for each square foot.

Monday came and went with a staff meeting that informed everyone that the students had been screened and Potter was able to ensure the safety of all students. He’d kept it vague, but assured everyone that they were no longer worried about imminent danger towards a student. Minerva had eyed him briefly in concern, but didn’t otherwise say anything.

Headmaster duties didn’t just end because of potential dangers and so it wasn’t until Thursday evening that Severus found himself in the infirmary after hours. He knew the merit of being examined, but wasn't keen on finding out that he had an extra organ or limb hidden somewhere.

* * *

Harry smiled as Headmaster Snape walked in. If Harry didn’t know any better he’d think the imposing man was sulking about having to visit a healer. It was unexpected that the man would seem so hesitant. Although, based on the man’s chart it may not be so surprising. The man wasn’t known for regularly scheduled exams even after the war had ended.

Harry pulled out a chart that he’d found on Snape and began talking as he perused the chart that Madam Pomphrey had kept of the man.

Looking up from the chart briefly Harry spoke, “I am under a Healer’s Oath to not disclose anything concerning your health unless you’ve expressed that someone is privy to the information. In regards to today’s examination I decided to be proactive.”

Harry released a wave of magic to show Snape that he had already erected a strong privacy spell and let the man know it had activated as soon as the man had entered the infirmary. While Snape’s health was important and private, their purpose was illegal. Creature inheritances were not subject to the law. No one needed to report it unless it proved to be dangerous or was suspected to be. In all honesty, legally, Harry was bound to report to St. Mungos under the Creature Inheritance Department. However, both of them had agreed that under the circumstances they would rather be informed first before letting someone else find out.

“In addition, to better ascertain your overall health as we are dealing with a lot of unknown variables, I ask that you be as honest as you can when asked a question. If you would feel more comfortable if I say a separate vow to not disclose what we discuss today I would be happy to do so.”

Snape shook his head minutely. Potter never would have shared any information he learned whether or not he had been under Oath or not, but sometimes reluctant adults felt better about hearing a separate vow. He was allowed to make one so long as it didn’t bring harm to anyone, including the patient.

“I would also ask that you trust my professional knowledge during this time. I will be direct in all my questions and explain the purpose of each question and procedure to the best of my ability. If you have a question, feel free to ask. As with any exam I will discuss the results of the examination with you after the exam is over. If you have no preliminary questions, let’s begin.”

Harry rarely conducted an exam when the patient was someone he knew personally as there are somethings better left private, but there had been occasions that he’d been asked to professionally give his advice. If he consulted on anything he always made sure to disclose that he couldn’t make an accurate diagnosis and treatment unless he actually conducted an exam. Most times he was asked for general advice or his professional opinion, but there had been times when he’d seen even Ron in a professional capacity.

He’d learned over those instances to gauge his patients reactions. Ron preferred if he was distant and pretended they weren’t close. Hermione and Minerva had preferred he was direct and again fairly unfamiliar while Neville and Luna preferred him to be more friendly.

Harry assumed Snape would be much like his meetings with Minerva and Hermione - clinical and blunt.

“You can remain seated for this first part. I will cast a screening spell. It will look for anything amiss in regards to your general health. Weight, height, nourishment, blood pressure, heart rate are some of the things that will be scanned. Are you taking any potions prescribed or personally brewed?”

Snape kept eye contact and Harry was assured that while the man had been reluctant about the exam he wouldn’t shy away from questions like Nevile and wouldn’t become defensive like Ron.

“None that are prescribed, but I take Dreamless Sleep potion when needed and general pain relief potions for aches and pains caused by passed injuries.”

Harry nodded and confirmed that all dosages were appropriate and that none were medical grade potions that required Healer supervision.

“Please lie down. The next scan will be a bit more intrusive. You’ll feel a slight tingle over your skin as I hover my wand above you. This scan will check superficial organ health. As I pass by each organ I’ll ask if you feel any pain. We’ll use a scale of 0 - 10. Are you ready to begin?”

Snape nodded as he went to lie down. Harry remained quick and efficient. He didn’t want to subject the man to a lengthy exam if he didn’t need to. He also wanted to make sure that most of their time was spent on his suspicions about his creature inheritances and its possible influences on the man’s body.

“You can sit up. I’m going to touch your neck with my right hand to feel for any abnormalities with the scar caused by Nagini's venom. You’ll feel a small amount of pressure like a needle. That’s normal.”

Snape sat still without a word. Harry didn’t feel the need to fill the silence and worked through the man’s chart. He made quick work of checking past injuries and wandlessly noted on the chart possible treatments as he noticed them.

“Are you willing to continue?” Harry asked after they had been there for under an hour. He had expressed his desire to be thorough as Harry wanted to be aware of everything that could potentially be influenced by his inheritances.

“Yes. I would rather finish this at once instead of having to return.”

Harry spelled a chair to move across the room to settle beneath him as he took a seat.

“I’m going to change my approach in this next part. Up until this moment I worked with the knowledge of what the average wizard of your age and history would be like. In this next part of the examination we’ll work on the knowledge I have of an Alp. During this time, I’d like to remind you to be honest, ask questions and express any concern if it comes to mind. Is that clear?”

“Yes. Is your primary focus now to ascertain if my body is at all influenced by these creatures?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, although it’ll focus primarily on the characteristics I know of Alpen creatures as the information about Huldrekalls were rather limited. We’ll start with your eyes. One of the most prominent entries was one that detailed that Alpen magic was centered around one's eyes. From basic scans your eyes are healthy and normal. Do you wear glasses or have done corrective magic or surgeries to your eyes?”

“No. My eyes aren’t deteriorating either. My vision as far as I am able to gauge is working at an optimal range. Better, given my age.”

“Have they ever been injured?”

“Not that I recall.”

“This will be a bit disconcerting, but I’m going to raise my wand level to your eyes. Curb your instinct to dodge my spell casting. I don’t intend to cause harm. I’ll cast a spell to check if there is any unusual amount of magic gathered behind your eyes. You’ll feel a burning sensation in the back of your eye. We’ll put in drops to ease the sensation afterwards as the drop could skew the readings if used beforehand. Ready?”

Snape nodded. Harry was impressed when Snape didn’t so much as flinch when he raised his wand. He had done it slowly and deliberately so that the man could tract his movements, but Snape seemed to just trust him. Part of Harry felt a bit smug in having gained the man’s trust so explicitly. Proud to have someone as reticent as Snape trust him.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but unfortunately that wasn’t indicative to mean nothing. It could also mean that the magic didn’t rest in his eyes but could be directed there when Snape used his magic.

“Snape. I want to test a theory. Please cast a wandless spell. Any will do.”

Snape did so without protest. It was a bit strange being able to direct Snape so easily in the last hour or so. Potter felt a little out of his element when he stayed on the thought for too long.

Keeping his wand pointed at Snape's eyes while his own eyes were glued to the strands of magic he could see weave around Snape as the man casted a wandless  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ . There was a very small build up behind Snape’s eyes but it wasn’t significant enough that Harry could positively conclude that Snape’s eyes would somehow be a weakness to the man.

Harry abruptly stopped the spell that allowed him to see the strands of magic and took a step back as he turned a quizzical eye to the headmaster.

“I’d like to try that again. If you're amenable to the idea I’d like to conduct the same test, but while you’re, for a lack of better word, under the influence of coffee.” Harry smiled a little at the turn of his question. Snape seemed to find the humor in it too as the man seemed to repress the small smile that would have otherwise shown on his face.

“Actually, while you’re here I’d like to know if I’m somehow susceptible even if I hadn’t been invited for a drink.”

Harry hadn’t read anything about the Alps enjoying anything except blood on their own, but was willing to accommodate Snape’s desire to know. This was an altogether different situation and it was best to test what they could so long as Snape continued to feel comfortable in his presence.

Snape ordered a cup of warm coffee from a house elf. The elf appeared just outside the infirmary seemingly unable to enter. Snape raised an eyebrow.

“Does the privacy spell keep even the elves away?”

Harry nodded, “Kreacher helped me develop it actually. Once he came around to the fact that I was his master. I tested it with several magical creatures too to make sure it truly worked as a privacy spell.”

“You invented it?”

“Yes, in hindsight it is a bit excessive for a patient/doctor privacy spell.” Harry said with a chuckle.

Once the privacy spell was lifted, the elf worked quickly to give them a cup of coffee. Snape took a sip without prompting. The man did look tired after all. Harry watched the man take a drink, making sure to keep his attention on the man’s eyes. The tell-tale signs of an Alpen’s molten golden colored eyes were absent from the obsidian currently calmed by the warm drink and Harry was confident that Snape could still enjoy the beverage normally without fear that someone could control him.

He relayed his thoughts immediately. As soon as that was straightened out, Harry wanted to get to the real test. He wanted to see the man’s magical strands while under the influence of his Alp magic. Just like the night before he asked Snape for a drink, but this time they were already in place. Just like before no visible change occurred within the man. Even as Harry’s wand remained poised on the man, there was no significant change to his magic as he sat and waited for the coffee.

Harry summoned a few ingredients for a cup of coffee and with the help of magic warmed it up to the perfect drinking temperature. This time when Snape brought the coffee to his lips Harry was more aware of his actions. Harry observed Snape in a manner that would have no doubt been more than just disconcerting had Snape been more aware of his actions. Harry waited patiently until every drop was gone.

When Snape finally set aside his cup Harry moved closer to the man. He raised his wand again with a brief warning, but Snape didn’t look as though he much cared. Much like a few nights ago, Snape waited lifelessly for direction.

Harry muttered a spell that would allow him to view Snape’s magical core and the strands that make it up once more. His focus again was Snape’s eyes.

Magic was always beautiful. Once you saw it, you couldn’t mistake it for anything else. The bundle of gold surrounding Snape’s eyes were no doubt a concentration of magic. Harry dragged down his wand to compare the magic in Snape’s eyes to his main magical core usually found near the heart of a wizard or witch.

Making sure to note differences and similarities as he went so that he could describe in detail what he was able to see and learn from it once he could talk to the older man again. Before ending the spell, Harry gave his request. It was a simple one. He asked Snape to cast a _lumos_ and monitored the flow of his magic as he went.

It was telling. More informative than he believed it could be, but really, all it did was confirm that Snape had features and characteristics that were Alpen in nature.

After Snape carried out the spell, Harry watched closely how Snape’s eyes seem to clear up and regain their usual obsidian color.

“Learn anything interesting?”

Harry nodded with a small smile before continuing with the rest of the exam. He’ll tell him after every other exam he could think to test.

Harry wanted to be thorough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to support me and leaving kudos! I appreciate it! My updates tend to be slow and sporadic, but I still want to continue this story!


End file.
